AMOR AROMA DE CAFÉ
by elenahedgehog
Summary: el amor nace en lugares inospitos dos polos opuesto buscando lo mismo... reparar un corazon, dos mitades que se uniran para formar uno solo, pero el camino sera duro... VxB, y un poco de GkxCC, y YMxPCC.
1. destino sabor cafe

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

***pensamientos***

VOZ ALTA (mayúsculas)

Voz normal (minúsculas)

**Señal Divina En Taza**

Era un bella nuevo día en la ciudad del oeste… los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y en el ambiente se sentía la suave brisa de la primavera con un toque del cercano verano… Dentro de un prestigioso laboratorio se encontraba trabajando afanosamente una Jove científica… se encontraba organizando su herramienta con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento entro el supervisor del laboratorio.

un hombre de bata larga y blanca y de un emblema dorado se acerco al centro del laboratorio "bueno señores, como hemos terminado el proyecto antes de tiempo, tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros, incluso pueden salir temprano hoy… recojan sus cosas y a casa", todos los que estaba a su alrededor empezaban a aplaudir y a gritar "VIVAAAAA HURRRAAAA; VIVA EL JEFEEEE SOUJOOOOO…"

La joven sonreía feliz y en su rostro se mostraba la felicidad de esta noticia… el hombre del emblema dorado se acerca a ella "¿lista para irse a casa señorita bulma Inumaki?" dijo con aires de desepcion ocultos tras una sonrisa cortes "si señor Shoejo, todo listo" dijo ella con una sonrisa calida "¿algo especial para el fin de semana?" ella sonrio y lo penso por unos segundos "pienso pasarlo como una segunda luna de miel yo y mi esposo" bulma jamas habia mostrado una sonrisa satisfactoria tan grande.

el hombre sus piro "bueno pues, muchas felicidades, y espero que disfruten estos día" dijo despidiendose "gracias señor, lo aremos" decia mientras se marchaba... Ya afuera la alegre jovencita despedía una alegría que llenaba el ambiente… eso… y además de que su sola presencia embellecía el lugar… Su piel tan blanca como la flor de azar, su cuerpo voluptuosa y sensualmente distribuido… sin llegar a ser exagerado… pero capaz de hacer a un sacerdote pensarlo dos veces antes de seguir su entrega a dios….

Su cabello de un color turquesa que brillaba con destellos lavando cada vez que el descarado sol jugaba con sus rayos en su cabello haciéndolo que la imagen de la chica fuese una visión angélica… enviada desde el cielo a tentar a la cordura… y otras muchas cosas más…. Muchas mas….

Bulma a sus 27 años era una joven bastante exitosa, tenia el puesto de científica en jefe del laboratorio veta… pues claro su padre que también era un gran científico era el jefe del laboratorio alfa, ambos esperaban que en su retiro bulma tomara su lugar… ella pensaba alegremente ***gracias a dios, al fin, hace tanto tiempo que mi amorcito Tien y yo no estamos juntos todo un fin de semana, era justo lo que necesitábamos***

Bulma decidió ir de compras y prepararle una cena especial… en especial por que realmente hoy era su aniversario de bodas… 3 años de feliz matrimonio… era una mujer chapada a la antigua, después de tres años seguía tan enamorada de su esposo con una recién casada. *** lo sorprenderé haciéndole su platillo favorito para la cena*** Y con mil sueños por delante se paseaba por las calles fantaseando, su vida para su pensar estaba completa y sentía que nada le hacia falta… esta totalmente feliz…. Se encontraba entrando a su apartamento.

bulma caminaba alegremente por su casa "la vida ha sido buena conmigo, te debo tanto dios mió…" Cuando llego a su habitación, lo que presencio le congelo la sangre en las venas. "DIOOOOS NOOO"

Allí estaba se amado Tien retozando con la joven ranchi hija de la vecina, el impacto había sido terrible como para poder reaccionar… solo sus lagrimas denotaban lo que sus acciones no… La reacción de Tien fue cínica y digna de un poco hombre, "¿Por qué demonios me espías? Ya vez lo que sacas, tu tienes la culpa porque como mujer ya no me llenas..." Su rostro lleno de arrogancia, de prepotencia, esa mirada fría… ¿como el se atrevía a mirarla así?... Ese insulto fue una braza ardiente en el corazón de bulma…

Bulma solo lo miro unos seguntos en shock "¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A OFENDERME, MALDITO INFELIZ?..." Bulma le dejo sentir todo su enojo en una enorme bofetada que lo tiro al piso… mientras la aterrada jovencita corría a ver si estaba bien, bulma poso sus ojos en ella… traía puestas las joyas que se le habían perdido, herencias de su abuela que uso en su boda…

"PEQUEÑA RESBALOSA Y PEOR AUN LADRONA… /bulma le arranco el collar de su abuela, y la tiara que uso en su boda/ con el anillo te puedes quedar, fue obsequio de ese bastardo… ahora… LARGATE DE MI CASAAAA" Y tomándola de los cabellos la guió hasta la salida… ya solos, el se acerco lentamente para confrontarla en la sala… tien la miro perplejo "bulma… yo…" ella se volteo y le lanzo con un rejor de mesita "con tu vida ya haz lo que quieras… a mi… dame el divorcio.."

Tien la vio a los ojos… los cuales tenia cristalinos por las lagrimas, su mirada fría como el hiela, pero mirada decidida e inflexible… el se acerco a ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia su dirección… "Cálmate bulma, cometí un error y..." ella le lanzo nuevamente otro objeto, por lo que el no pudo terminar su oración "si, tien cometiste un error… y con el… destruiste todo el amor que sentía por ti…" El la miro incrédulo, y ella se acerco un poco a el "acabaste con nuestro matrimonio, ¿estas contento?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que el no pudo hacer, la vergüenza y la cobardía no se lo permitían…

tien la miro y actuo como un cachorrito en desgracia "Bulma… solo fue una aventura, ella se me ofreció… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ella venia a mi todos los días, y yo estaba solo…" ella lo miro fijo "¿Qué dices?... lo miro incrédula y sorprendida..." el se acerco con un puchero de victima "estaba solo bulma y la carne es débil… pero ella no significa nada para mi… telo juro... esto no significo nada…" ella miro hacia abajo y susurro "para ti…"

el la miro atonito "¿Qué?" ella le regreso una mirada asesina "así que ni siquiera fue por amor por lo que rompiste mi corazón... fue simple calentura tuya… YA BASTA TEN SHIN JAN, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS…" El trato de abrazarla pero ella le arrojo a sus pies un jarrón que la madre de el les dio… y que por cierto ella odiaba… "QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, LARGATE PARA SIEMPRE… NO DESE O VOLVER A VER TU PATETICO ROSTRO NUNCA MAS…" Tien como todo poco hombre actuó como victima… "como digas, hablaremos cuando se te haya pasado el berrinche..."

Y así solo cuando tien salio de ese lugar… bulma pudo dejar escapar todo el dolor que sentía en su alma… entre lagrimas y gritos de dolor dejo salir su frustración… fue directo a su armario y empezó a desgarrar las prendas de tien… *** ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Yo lo adoraba, lo amaba como a nadie en este mundo, todo lo sacrifique por el, incluso el amor de mi padre… y como me pago mi devoción… REVOLCANDOZE CON OTRA Y EN NUESTRA CAMA... ESE MALDITO BASTARDO***

La desilusión, la impotencia y el desamor la consumían lentamente… ya no podía estar en ese lugar… ya no más… así que llamo al único amigo que se mantuvo fiel a su lado… un joven se acerco a la puerta de aquel destruido hogar y empezo a agolpear desesperado "¿BULMA ESTAS AHÍ?, BULMA LINDA HABRE SOY YO YAMCHA…" El empujo la puerta y cuando la vio con el rostro todo demacrado y pálida como fantasma sintió ganas de llorar y una rabia inmensa… "¿bulma que fue lo que paso contigo?" dijo el, ella solo lo vio y dejando escapar unas lágrimas se derrumbo en sus brazos, "no lo perdonare jamás… yamcha, jamás lo haré… jamás…" dijo antes de desmallarse

Yamcha la llevo a su auto y tomo sus maletas, ella no quería nada que la uniera a el, así que solo tomo solo lo que le pertenecía a ella… Esa tarde el llamo a la madre de bulma para que fuese a su casa… la mama de bulma estaba a su lado "¿como esta mi hija?..." ella parecia mentalmente ausente "ya esta mas calmada, pase, esta en la sal tomando un te para los nervios…" dijo yamcha con cara de remordimiento.

Yamcha había sido su mejor amigo, fue el incluso quien le presento a tien, por lo cual se sentía responsable… pero bulma no lo culpaba, ni la señora brief, el era como un hermano para bulma… lo mas cercano aun hermano que tuvo fue su primo Goku que vivió con ellos debido a problemas económicos de sus padres… pero el no estaba pues creció y se convirtió en jefe oficial, pero lo habían trasferido

"¿Qué piensas hacer hijita? /se le acerco y la abrazo para reconfortarla/" yancha se sento por un lado "¿No pensaras volver verdad?" bulma reacciono ante esa pregunta "no pienso volver a pararme en ese nido de serpiente… me divorciare, jamás podría volver a verle al rostro y mucho menos perdonarle esa traición… jamás podría confiar en el jamás…" su madre le palmeo la espalda tratando de relajarla "bueno yamcha ira a hablar con tu padre y tramitaran el divorcio…" el asintio "así no tendrás que verlo, no te preocupes puedes quedarte en mi casa, de seguro vendrá a buscarte aquí y en un hotel lo único que hará será buscar tu nombre, maldito por que tenia que trabajar en la industria hotelera."

bulma sonrio y tomo la mano de yamcha "gracias… creo que iré a caminar un poco para aclarar mis ideas…" dijo ella mirando por la ventana como el sol se hiba ocultando "que tal si te llevo a pasear por el bulevar y nos tomamos un café…" dijo el "si hija respirar aire fresco te hará bien…" ella sonrio "de acuerdo, me arreglare un poco, me veo como bruja" yamcha le sonrio traviesamente y le susurro al oido "no para mi, te vez como siempre..." Bulma le lanzo un cojín del sofá… y el se hizo como el herido y le lloro como niño mimado a la madre de bulma, ella solo reía al ver como los dos actuaban como niños pequeños…

Ya mas tarde salieron a caminar por la ciudad y cerca de un mirador que daba al puerto, bulma caminaba sin tomar conciencia de nada… su mente no la dejaba tranquila, fue cuando pasaron por un pequeño café el olor que salía de el era muy invitante, pero parecía cerrado, así que se fueron…

Pasaron los días y la tristeza en que bulma se hundía era demasiada… sentía que las paredes se le cerraban, paseaba por la ciudad y sentía que los edificios la aprisionaban al suelo, se sentía sin aire, así que se fue a caminar al bulevar del puerto, el aire del mar la relajo y fue cuando el olor a café recién hecho le llego a la nariz, fue entonces que vio a aquel pequeño café abierto y a una ancianita lamentándose en la entrada del lugar… "¿Qué le sucede abuelita?" dijo bulma a la anciana "mi pequeña es una desgracia, mi maquina de café se arruino y nadie a podido repararla, la hizo mi hermano que vive muy lejos de aquí y en este lugar nadie a podido repararla" decia ella entre lagrimas "no se preocupe deje que de un vistazo para ver que tiene" dijo ella ayudando a la señora a levantarse "¿crees que podrías repararla hijita?" dijo con mas animos la mujer "lo puedo intentar" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras entraban al lugar

Así bulma entro al lugar, tenia un decorado campirano, muy de la zona rural, era muy calido y hogareño, bulma paso a la trastienda y miro el aparato, era de cobre con refuerzos de aluminio, se veía muy interesante, debió admitir era muy complicada pero ella entendió a la perfección el por que de cada parte y de su funcionamiento."¿tiene alguna herramienta?" dijo mirando a su alrededor "si niña, el ultimo señor dejo la suya" dijo mientras un ayudante le traia la caja de herramientas.

Bulma rápidamente se puso a trabajar, los meseros y meseras se acercaron a verla trabajar y salían corriendo a las tiendas más cercanas a comprar todo lo que bulma pedía y en menos de una hora ese aparato parecía nuevo. satisfecha sonrio "bueno tuve que hacerle unos cambios pero su funcionamiento será el mismo, solo fue el motor que sobre calentó la válvula, ya se la cambie, le recomiendo desconectarla en la noche y no conectar ningún otro aparato en la misma conexión para evitar que le pase lo mismo"dijo ella mientras se limpiaba el aceite de las manos con un paño.

la anciana estaba sorprendida "Gracias mi niña salvaste a esta humilde ancianita" dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano "bueno abuelita que espera pruébela…" dijo algo avergonzada. La anciana la uso y en segundos se podía oler el café recién hecho con su peculiar e invitador aroma… en pocos momentos el lugar se lleno de clientes… en realidad era un muy buen café…

La anciana y bulma pasaron al segundo piso donde había una terracita y allí tomaron un café… la anciana era conocida como mama uranaibaba, nombre real era uranai muten, le parecía mas artístico el otro… Se pusieron a platicar y bulma le comento de su situación… "¿y que piensas hacer mi pequeña?" dijo la anciana, "tengo que irme, no puedo seguir cerca de lo que me hace daño…" dijo ella dejando escapar una lagrima. La anciana medito un poco y de pronto tuvo una idea… "lo único que deseas es irte aun lugar más sencillo donde empezar de nuevo ¿verdad?" dijo ella, bulma asintio "si, aquí siento que me asfixio, pero mi trabajo me gusta demasiado, crecí entre maquinas y hacer otra cosa me seria muy difícil" dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe.

la anciana sonrio "bueno te tengo una oferta, mi hermano el que me hizo la maquina vive en un pueblito que vive del cultivo del café, de allí viene el café que uso para mi establecimiento, el trabaja reparando maquinaria pero lo hace en la trastienda de su relojeria, es el unico mecanico, pero últimamente han llevado maquinarias muy nuevas y el no sabe como repararlas y otro reparador lo esta sacando del negocio, pero me dice que el otro no repara nada prefiere venderles cosas nuevas y mas caras, que se rompen facil y el unico que vende refacciones es el, y luego prefiere vender les cosas mas nuevas…" dijo algo triste, bulma se indigno "que maldito estafador" dijo mientras bebia su cafe con enfado.

la anciana sonrio "si gustas podrias ir alla, mucho aire libre, vida campirana, eso si te digo, la vida no tiene los lujos que aquí, sera la sierra, zona rural al extremo", dijo ella, Bulma lo penso *** justo lo que mi vida necesita para olvidar definitivamente a ese bastardo***, bulma la miro con determinacion y le ofrecio su mano "abuelita, usted tiene un trato" dijo satisfecha, la anciana le sonrio y estrecho su mano "bueno te dire lo que haremos....." esa noche bulma le conto a todos sobre sus planes...

Una semana después bulma ya estaba lista para irse, se haria pasar como la nieta de uranaibaba y sobrina nieta del señor roshi, que venia a vivir por un tiempo con el por problemas de salud... nadie lo dudaría, con lo pálida que es y por su estada actual… Y así tomando una maleta y boletos, se embarco a una nueva vida, en la estación la fueron a despedirla sus padres , yamcha y la anciana uranaibaba…

yamcha la abrazo y la miro con ternura "linda envia carta todos los dias, quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que te pasa oíste" dijo con tono de hermano mayor "si yamcha no te preocupes el chisme de la vida campirana no te faltara" El señor brief se le acerco y la abrazo. "tu hermano esta cubriendo afortunadamente a alguien en la ciudad de ANASTAN, asi que si tienes problemas lo podras contactar con las autoridades de la zona" dijo con tono solemne y de perocupacion.

bulma sonrio "si papa, no te preocupes no criaste a una niña debil y dejada del mundo" El le sonrio a su hija… su madre se le acerco "mi bebe te cuidas, te enviaremos las cosas por correo despues" dijo hecha un mar de lagrimas... la anciana se acerco y le entrego un pequeño recado con instrucciones "mi sobrino nieto krillin te esperara en la estacion de cholula, de ahí se hiran en carreta a Kanan, es un joven muy educado, lo reconoceras por que tiene unos puntos en la frente y es algo timido, por que es algo bajito… viviras con ellos hasta que encuentres una casita disponible, o puedes vivir en el albergue el señor es buen amigo de la familia… " bulma tomo los papeles y le sonrio "si abuelita, cuidense todos" Asi bulma abordo el tren y por la ventana dijo adios a su familia…, el tiempo paso y solo podia pensar una cosa **** BUENO ALLA VOY KANAN LISTO O NO ****

* * *

Elenahedgehog: chapter: ¿Que le depara el futuro a nuestra descorazonada heroína?… pues lean el próximo chapter…DAAAAAUHH

PS: Para los amantes de yamcha… en este fic el no tomara un papel romántico, para dejarlo descansar… y aqui abrbiamos el nombre de ten shin jan como tien...


	2. Nuevo lugar nueva aventura

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic ….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

***_pensamientos*** VOZ ALTA (mayúsculas) Voz normal (minúsculas)_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una semana después bulma ya estaba lista para irse, se haría pasar como la nieta de uranaibaba y sobrina nieta del señor roshi, que venia a vivir por un tiempo con el por problemas de salud... nadie lo dudaría, con lo pálida que es y por su estado actual… "mi sobrino nieto krillin te esperara en la estación de choluela, de ahí se hiran en carreta a Kanan, es un joven muy educado, lo reconocerás por que tiene unos puntos en la frente y es algo tímido, por que es algo bajito… _

_Vivirás con ellos hasta que encuentres una casita disponible, o puedes vivir en el albergue el señor es buen amigo de la familia…" dijo la anciana "si abuelita, cuídense todos" dijo bulma abordando el tren… así bulma abordo el tren y por la ventana dijo adiós a su familia…, el tiempo paso y solo podía pensar una cosa **** BUENO ALLA VOY KANAN LISTO O NO ****_

**NUEVO LUGAR, NUEVA AVENTURA**

Bulma estaba en un lugar oscuro, cuando unas sombras similares a la figura de tien le hablaban miles de excusas de sus acciones, que volviese a casa, que era un error, que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte… bulma las miro y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, "yo si soy FUEEEERRRRTTTEEEE" y de pronto todo se volvió luz…

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron… a su alrededor ella se vio en un hermoso lugar, verde, lleno de vida y frente a ella un lindo ojo de agua, como una pequeña cascada, entonces miro atrás, hacia lo mas alto y miro a alguien en un acantilado, era un hombre, vestido de negro, sobre un caballo negro y a su lado una especie de lobo igualmente negro, de pronto sus ojos se conectaron y unos ojos negros como la obsidiana, mas bellos que la noche la miraron fijo… después todo se volvió luz, y bulma al abrir los ojos… se dio cuenta que el tren acababa de salir de un túnel y ella se había quedado dormida con la cortinilla de la ventana abierta…

"solo fue un sueño, solo eso" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana… empezando a asustarse cuando los paisajes se parecen a los de su sueño "solo un sueno, solo eso ¿verdad?" se dijo… unos momentos después llegaron a la estación, ella bajo y como era de esperarse llamo grandemente la atención de todo sujeto presente, ojeo a su alrededor y no vio a nadie remotamente familiar al joven que la anciana mencionara así que decidió sentarse en una banca a esperar…

*-*- en otra parte un joven surcaba el camino central de una pequeña comarca en su carreta como un desesperado, todo bajo los ojos atentos de los presentes… desde un lugar lejano, la mala hierva del lugar lo miraba curioso y desde su pedestal de las alturas el amo y señor de estas tierras lo miraba con algo de atención, pues no era común que el único chico de esa edad que fuese calmado y tranquilo paseara como loco por los caminos.

*-*- bulma estaba en la estación comiéndose una manzana que había comprado de una anciana en la estación, estaba aburrida y hacia mucho calor… tal vez ¿su tren se había adelantado? ¿La esperaban otro día? ¿Se les había olvidado?, muchas ideas asolaban su mente, decidió que tomaría la situación en sus manos y cuando estaba juntando sus maletas escucho una conmoción y como un joven chocaba contados al correr hacia el tren…. Que estaba partiendo…

"ESPERE… ESPERE… YO VENGO AAAA" y el tren se fue, el lo miro alarmado, de pronto corrió a la taquilla "DISCULPE, UNA JOVEN… UNA JOVEN ¿BAJO AQUÍ?" el hombre lo miro y apunto directo a bulma, bulma lo observo, era bajito, pero no mucho, musculoso, la cabeza afeitada, camisa blanca con una pañoleta roja al cuello y pantalones de mezclilla… "hola, tu debes ser krillin sama" dijo sonriendo

Krillin no podía creerlo, era la joven mas hermosa que hubiese visto, semi alta, muy bien proporcionada, cara angelical y cabello exótico, vestida en un vestido de sol blanco y un sobrero igualmente para el sol blanco y sandalias, "¿usted es la señorita bulma?" "así es, gracias por recibirme" "es un gusto tenerla aquí así que no se preocupe, por acá, por acá esta la carreta" "que divertido una carreta" dijo bulma emocionada, ella jamás se había subido a una, krillin la ayudo con sus cosas y así partieron...

Krillin decidió darle un tur por el panorama, la laguna, las hortalizas, y cuando pasaban por la arboleda bulma pudo percibir un olor agradable, "¿que es ese olor?" "esos deben ser los cafetales señorita bulma, hay muchos por aquí" "que agradable aroma y que linda sombra dan estos árboles" "todos son frutales, esos duraznos, hay manzanos y cerezos además, pero el único que cultiva naranjas es el abuelo y claro yo también por que nuestra tierra es muy recia y solo esos árboles crecieron, esos además del cafetal también" "valla, debes ser muy buen agricultor" "me esfuerzo señorita, pero en realidad lo que me gusta a mi es la mecánica, los aparatos me fascinan" "bueno el aparato para expresos era formidable…" dijo mirándolo sonriente

Pero algo la hizo hacer una mueca "ya no me llames señorita, se supone que somos familia ¿recuerdas?" "lo siento es el habito" "dime bulma, bulma san, bulma neesan o incluso o b-chan" "¿COMO PODRIA YO LLAMARLA DE UNA MANERA TAN IRRESPETUOSA?" "somos familia ahora eso ya no importa, piensa en mi como en una hermana, por que yo ya te veo como a uno" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla, a lo cual el se sonrojo como tomate… el camino al ser largo y al bulma no dormir bien en el tren decidió dormir entre las mantas de la carreta una siesta… Krillin sonrió como idiota todo el camino… el siempre quiso una hermana.

*-*- Al llegar al pueblo todos se le quedaban mirando como a un bicho raro… claro como no hacerlo después del desastre de la mañana, cuando llego a la tienda de abastos entro y compro unas bebidas y llevaba dos conos de hielitos sabor frambuesa… (Me encantan) entonces un grupo de malosos de su edad de acercaron, y con ellos su peor pesadilla, los gemelos, junna y juu, en especial juu, ella siempre se burlaba de el, "miren el cabeza de bolo nos compro refrescos, y helados para nosotros gracias k-bobo" dijo junna lanzándose por los conos "lo siento pero no son para ti" dijo krillin en tono de molestia.

Todos incluyéndolo a el se sorprendieron a la negativa tan agresiva, en eso reacciono molesta juu, "si no son para nosotros ¿para quien son EEH?" dijo molesta arrebatándole uno, antes de que contestara una voz melodiosa y sexy izo zumbar los oídos de todos, "K-Kun, ya llegamos?" dijo bulma emergiendo como una diosa de las aguas de entre las cobijas, bulma agito su cabellera para acomodarla en su lugar y todos veían como el sol jugaba con sus cabellos… bulma había estado atenta a todo.. Es de sueño ligero.

"k-kun sucede algo?" dijo mirando con ojos luminosos a los bobos… "yo… baje a… esto… usted…" bulma sonrió y bajando de un saltito grácil se acerco lenta y gracilmente a el, sus movimientos eran casi como si flotara, como si fuese un ángel. "que amable cariño, ¿Qué amable son tus amigos verdad? Ayudarte a cargar las provisiones que lindos" todos como bobos cargan los comestibles, entonces bulma empuja a krillin al carro este sube y bulma le paso su helado entonces antes de partir "se me olvidaba, gracias por sujetarle el cono a krillin gracias" dijo bulma quitándoselo y subiendo al lado de krillin la carreta parte…

Todos se quedaron perplejos… prácticamente 5 minutos parados en el mismo lugar hasta que reaccionan "QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE PASO"…

Unos ojos negros como la noche fueron testigos de todo lo que sucedió y ciertamente no dejaron de ver por ningún segundo a la criatura de aspecto angelical… "esto sera interesante"…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: chapter: ¿Que le depara el futuro a nuestra descorazonada heroína?… pues lean el próximo chapter…DAAAAAHH

PS: Para los amantes de yamcha… en este fic el no tomara un papel romántico, con bulma para dejarlo descansar… será mucho peor jajá jajá


	3. Un nuevo entorno

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**ADAPTANDOSE A UN NUEVO ENTORNO**

Después del pequeño incidente con los… amigos? De krillin, se dirigieron a ver al anciano que en este momento estaba en su pequeño taller de reparaciones… que mas que nada era una especie de relojería, ya que el anciano amaba los relojes… Bulma al llegar a la tiendo quedo maravillada por la enorme colección… "AAAAh que hermosos son" "el abuelo los colecciona y la tía abuela le envía uno de vez en cuando" ella miraba alrededor, había relojes de sol, de pared, cucus, de arena y de varios mas, "ABUELO YA LLEGAMOS" grito krillin sonando la campanita del mostrados "ya voy mocoso impaciente… y deja de sonar la maldita compañilla no le darás mas alas a los an…ge…les…?" se quedo pasmado al mirar a Bulma "abuelo ella es la sita. Bulma brief…" "gusto en conocerlo señor muten" "el placer es mío pequeña" pasaron el día conversando y conociéndose… pues debían saber lo básico unos de los otros pues se supone que son familia…

Cerraron temprano la tienda y fueron al terreno perteneciente a la familia y allí fue donde Bulma vislumbro una pequeña porción de tierra llena de arboledas y enredaderas y justo en el centro una pequeña casita… "¿Qué es eso ahí?" dijo Bulma intrigada "esa era la antigua casa de mi hermana, ella solía vivir ahí con su difunto esposo, al morir este ella decidió mudarse con su nieta a la ciudad" dijo el algo triste "es tan pintoresca" dijo Bulma caminando al lugar, estaba algo destruida , pero solo las puertas y ventanas pues eran de madera pero la casa era sólida y estaba en buenas condiciones, atrás, había los vestigios de un hermoso jardín de flores, un estanque de peces y una hortaliza vieja… e incluso un viejo riachuelo que bajaba de las montañas… "esta es agua de manantial pura la que corre aquí, mi hermana solía cultivar con ella y es por eso que era una de las mejores agricultoras" dijo el anciano "que lindo es aquí" dijo Bulma "niña si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no vives aquí?" el dijo sonriéndole "¿en serio?" dijo ella ilusionada "mi hermana dijo que te la obsequiaba, si te gustaba el lugar… Bulma miro el lugar y ya lo podía imaginar…

Llegaron a la casa del anciano y krillin le presto su habitación para dormir hasta que limpiaran su casa… estaba relativamente cerca, en la ciudad se consideraría a tan solo a 4 o 5 cuadras en línea recta… "prima Bulma, que tal si para celebrar ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros en el restauran del pueblo?" ella le sonrió "claro primo con mucho gusto cenare con mis dos apuestos galanes", ellos estaban sonriéndole tontamente…. Ya la amaban… Bulma paso el día ayudándoles a ordenar su casa… dándole un toque femenino al lugar… que ahora si parecía un hogar…

Por la tarde se fueron al pueblo para turistear y krillin le presente a su único amigo… el doctor de la ciudad… era el único que no se burlaba de el y lo consideraba amigo… era un sujeto algo reservado, tomaron el te con el en su consultorio "así ¿Qué vienes de la ciudad?" dijo el de forma cordial "así es, de la capital del norte" dijo Bulma cordialmente "y ¿Qué te trae a este rinconcito apartado de la civilización?" dijo cortantemente "PICCORO NO SEAS GROSERO" dijo krillin molesto piccoro solo levanto su ceja "no me engañan krillin, he memorizado el registro medico de todos aquí y se que ella no es familiar suyo, ya que recibí el traslado de su información hace unos días" dijo mirándolos fijamente "bueno parece que es usted muy perspicaz, y contestando su pregunta… busco lo mismo que usted supongo" dijo ella de manera acusadora, los tres se quedaron perplejos.

"no se a que se refiere" dijo no mirándolos "no es bueno mintiendo, un hombre de sus conocimientos no es común que este en este tipo de lugar… en especial cuando tampoco tiene ninguna conexión con este pueblo" "¿COMO LO SABES?" dijo alterado "mi hermano es comandante de las fuerzas especiales y antes de dejarme venir a este lugar checo los registros de antecedentes de todos sus habitantes" dijo ella tranquilamente "¿que?" dijeron los tres calladamente… "los varones de mi familia son muy sobre protectores conmigo, ya que soy lo que podrían llamar la niña de la familia… así que le pediré que guarden mi secreto como yo guardare el suyo…" dijo Bulma sonriéndole tiernamente "veo que tienes determinación y pericia… eso me agrada" se estrecharon las manos y los cuatro se fueron a cenar…

Ya en el restaurante conocieron al dueño… quien era también dueño del hostal… donde se quedaban los viajeros… el señor era un tipo enorme y de un ver algo tenebroso por su imponente figura… bueno... eso le advirtieron los chicos a Bulma… ella dijo conocer a un sujeto así cuando era niña y que este era tan tierno como un gatito… "pues el parece mas un oso" dijo krillin en burla… al entrar buscaron una mesa para cuatro y para su infortunio allí se encontraban los pesados de esa tarde… ya iban a levantarse a entablar una pequeña riña con krillin cuando entro el dueño y chef del lugar… "que les serviremos Ho… y?" dijo atónito mirando fijamente a Bulma y ella a el "¿tío… oxy? Dijo ella… todos los presentes miraron a la recién llegada y entonces a el temible "rey ox" como le decían de apodo "TENSHIIIIII" grito el enorme hombre que de un arrebato corrió hacia la chica y la levanto en el aire como si fuese una pequeña niña "mi princesita, mi angelito mi preciosa tenshi…tantos años… tantos… ya eres toda una damita… ¿Qué te trae aquí?... espera... espera aquí no te muevas… CHICHIIIIIII VEEEEEN AQUIIIIII" grito y todos se taparon los oídos menos Bulma… que parecía estar acostumbrada.

Una chica vestida con un traje tradicional chino salio de la cocina con los menús en mano "se te volvieron a olvidar los menús ¿verdad?" dijo ella, "MIRA" dijo poniendo a Bulma frente a chichi… la chica tiro los menús al aire y salio corriendo directo a Bulma saltándole encima… "BULMA NEESAAAAAAN" dijo emocionada… "a mi también me alegra verlos pero no puedo respirar" dijo mientras ambos la estrujaban "¿Qué haces aquí?" dijeron ambos "bueno deseaba vivir la experiencia del campo así que vine a vivir una temporada larga al lado de mi primo krillin y mi tío abuelo roshi" dijo Bulma parpadeando dos veces rápido… ellos asintieron "me alegro… hace mucho que no te veíamos" dijo el hombre "fueron casi 15 años papa" dijo chichi…

"los conoces?" dijo krillin algo curioso "si, el solía ser el cocinero de la mansión de mi abuela materna, solía ir a visitarla todo el tiempo en especial en periodo de vacaciones" dijo Bulma sonriéndole a chichi "Bulma neesan era mi mejor amiga no importaba que fuese la hija de un sirviente ella nunca me vio como tal, yo era su imotosan, y ella mi nessan" dijo chichi abrazándola con mucho cariño "se suponía que yo era la mayor pero ella siempre era la que estaba siempre cuidándome" dijo Bulma acariciándole la cabecita a chichi " y era extremadamente celosa con ella en especial cuando los chicos se acercaban a ella, en especial cierto par" dijo el sr. Ox riéndose, y chichi gruño.

"hablando del diablo, ¿Cómo están esos dos?" dijo algo gruñona "están bien, yanyan ahora trabaja en el espectáculo y gokun trabaja en el gobierno" dijo no detallando los hechos… "¿pero díganme como es que llegaron aquí?" pregunto presurosa "bueno después de que falleció tu abuela el nuevo dueño despidió a todo el personal y me vine a vivir aquí con mi hermano, pero se canso de atender el lugar y me lo dejo a mi y se fue a vivir cerca del mar con su esposa, le envió su parte de las ganancia... aunque el me regalo el lugar me siento con el deber de retribuirle algo, y a cambio el nos invita cada fin de semana a ala costa, pero siempre vamos cada fin de mes" dijo el "ven con nosotros será divertido" dijo ansiosa chichi "me encantaría" dijo Bulma

"y que hay de tu vida chichi, algún pretendiente?" dijo ella burlonamente… "muchos" dijo ox "CALLATE PAPA… puras molestias" dijo chichi molesta "sabes… goku debes en cuando… cuando recordamos las vacaciones de verano con la abuela… siempre se acuerda de ti…" chichi se ruborizo "en serio?" "si, y siempre habla bonito de ti… y sabes… es esta soltero y sin compromiso" dijo sonriéndole divertida ante su rostro colorado "sigue siendo un mocoso molesto" dijo chichi "un muy enorme, musculoso y apuesto mocoso molesto" dijo Bulma y le enseño una foto de el que saco de su bolsillo, era goku en ropa de de entrenamiento sonriendo… chichi tomo la foto y se le quedo mirando… sus ojos parecían salírsele… "bueno… mmmmgh… no esta del todo mal" dijo entre cortadamente, regresándole la foto lentamente a Bulma… "puedes quedártela tengo varias copias" dijo Bulma sonriendo "bueno… pero solo por que tu me la diste" dijo ella… ocultándola entre sus ropas rápidamente… su papa solo se rió calladamente… después se burlaría de ella por lo de la foto y chichi lo sabia…

Bulma volvió a sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo… no era frió… no era que estuviese incomoda… y no era la mirada de deseo de aquellos bobos que se le quedaban mirando (ósea todos los varones del lugar) no… esto ya lo había sentido antes… cuando estaba admirando el lugar y miro a… ella volteo y ahí estaba el… sus ojos penetrantes, tan negros como la noche… ella podía sentir como le atravesaba el alma con la mirada… fue tan impactante que se quedaron con la mirada trabada… ambos fijamente sin poder hacer nada… tan solo mirarse… eso fue hasta que krillin la sacudió para que se despertara del trance y pudiesen irse…

Al ir a casa Bulma se acerco a krillin, mientras el abuelo conducía la carreta… "krillin, ¿Quién era ese sujeto que me miraba fijamente?" "¿quien de todos?" dijo el burlonamente, ella le da un golpecito en el hombro "que gracioso, me refiero al sujeto de la esquina, el que solo tomaba güisqui como alimento" "ese es vegeta… vegeta no ouji, se podría decir que es el oficial sin placa de la comunidad, es dueño de una gran parte del territorio de kanan pero no es agricultor como la mayoría de la gente, hace trabajo de caballerango y doma caballos para los ranchos… es bastante respetado por aquí y es extraño" "que cosa?" "el jamás había puesto tanta atención en alguien antes y menos en un extraño" "tiene familia?" "nadie sabe, se fue de aquí siendo un niño y volvió hace 5 años y ahora actúa como si el fuese el rey de aquí" "parece que no te agrada mucho" "no es eso… es que todas las chicas de aquí babean por el… pero el solo las ignora".

Bulma paso la noche soñando con esos ojos negros que la invadían y la hacían sentir un calor que la consumía… entonces un aullido la trajo de ese trance… ella se despertó sobresaltada y miro a su alrededor, entonces abrió la ventana y vio una silueta caer de un pequeño risco cercano… ella no lo pensó dos veces… se vistió y salio con una lámpara de aceite sin mirar atrás solo un pequeño cuchillo como defensa a lo que viniese y su confiable spray de pimienta… al escabullirse por la ventana ella llego finalmente a aquel lugar y encontró el cuerpo mal herido de algo parecía un canino, era notablemente mas grande que un perro, pero su apariencia era mas estilizada que la de un lobo… claramente era un hibrido de ambos o mejor conocido como perro salvaje…

El animal apenas respiraba y Bulma se acerco con cautela, el animal al sentirse tocado abrió los ojos y le lanzo una destellada a Bulma… dio justo en su mano… pero Bulma no grito… tomo su cantimplora y mientras su mano estaba en las fauces inmóviles de la bestia que amenazaba con rompérsela, pero ella solo le hablo tiernamente y por medio de la mano le deslizo algo de agua, el animal la miraba fijamente mientras Bulma le lavaba las heridas con esa agua… lentamente dejo ir su mano pero en ningún momento dejo de gruñirle…

Bulma rompió su camisa e hizo un vendaje con ellas… termino ella en una pequeña camisita sin mangas… cuando termino lo le hizo un refugio con varas y ramas y lo cubrió con su abrigo e inicio una pequeña fogata para mantenerlo caliente… ella se quedo allí con la bestia, el animal se quedaba contemplándola… en su jurisdicción los humanos eran bestias malévolas y ruines que solo veían por si mismas… en toda la región solo había un humano al que le daba respeto.. Y a ese sujeto solo lo toleraba por que le daba su espacio pero solo eso… lo toleraba…

Pero esta criatura la cual el nunca antes había visto en la región había sacrificado incluso su seguridad por el… y el la había mordido… cualquiera en su lugar lo habría matado o llamado a alguien para que lo hiciese, pero ella solo le hablo dulcemente tolerando el dolor y le curo las heridas… el animal la miro allí dormitando sentada, con su mano herida colgándole un poco, justo al alcance de su hocico, así que se la lamió, ella abrió los ojos pero no la retiro, sino que le acaricio la barbilla y los lados del hocico, eso le agrado e hizo un murmullo oculto en su gruñido…

Bulma le sonrió… claramente era un perro salvaje… y como todo perro maltratado el solo necesitaba algo de amor y mucha paciencia… Bulma se acurruco a su lado durmiendo profundamente… la pobre bestia igualmente durmió profundamente… tal era su estado de tranquilidad al lado de la fémina bípeda que casi no se percataba de los humanos que se acercaban… la fogata se había consumido y casi era de día, por lo cual la bestia no vio la razón por la cual no irse… pero su deseo por permanecer con ella era mucho pero su miedo por los que se acercaban era mas y decidió irse… lo curioso es que se fue con una manga del abrigo… por que lo hizo ni el mismo lo sabia… Por la mañana bulma se despertó sola pero eso no la sorprendió... Y le alegro saber que estaba mejor…

Los días pasaron y bulma iba y ayudaba en el trabajo de la tienda por las mañanas y por la tarde ella y krillin se iban a limpiar la casa de bulma… una tarde cuando terminaron de limpiar bulma y krillin se encontraron frente a frente con vegeta, "buenas tardes krillin, señorita" "buenas tardes vegeta" dijo el y bulma solo asintió "no deberías pasar por este trecho tan tarde, andan unos cazadores furtivos por la zona y no son conocidos por ser gente honrada" "estaremos atentos" dijo bulma pero su mirada estaba ocupada mirando a lo lejos… vegeta ojeo a donde su mirada estaba y pudo vislumbrar una sombra entre las rocas… "con su permiso" dijo y se marcho… "que encantador" dijo krillin y bulma se rió… Finalmente la casa de bulma estaba limpia y se mudo muy a pesar de los ojos de cachorrito que krillin le daba…

Esa noche bulma invito a todos a cenar a su casa y chichi le obsequio un jarrón con flores, el tío ox como bulma le llama, unas mantas, piccoro algunos libros de novelas y lámparas de aceite… y lo demás que fuese necesario se lo dio el abuelo roshi y krillin… bulma se encontraba sentada en la banca de atrás de su casa tomando un café lechero con galletas mientras miraba a la luna casi llena y el innumerable cielo estrellado… entonces escucho un crujido a su lado y al voltear ella calmadamente miro allí a su peludo amigo… "buenas noche mi caballero oscuro… bienes a hacerme compañía?" el animal solo se hecho a su lado y ella aprovecho para darle en un platito algo de leche caliente y galletas… "algo me dice que seremos mas que solo amigos verdad?" el animal solo cerro los ojos y tallo su cabeza al lado de su pierna disfrutando las caricias que bulma le daba…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uuuuuuu una mirada penetrante uuuuuuu pero que lindó ¿Que le depara el futuro a nuestra descorazonada heroína?… pues lean el próximo chapter…DAAAAAHH


	4. Rayo de esperanza

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Un rayo de esperanza**

VEGATAS POV….

Vegeta se encontraba trabajando en un rancho a las afueras de ciudad capital… era joven pero muy trabajador y responsable… su amor por los caballos era enorme, pero amaba a toda bestia por igual… y algo que se podría comparar con el amor por su profesión seria el amor que le tenia a la hija del dueño de la finca… su nombre era Melissa, una joven caprichosa, superficial y voluble… pero para los ojos de vegeta solo era algo extrovertida… al cumplir ambos 18 años se casaron…

Los primeros tres años vegeta sacrifico todo por estar con ella… pero para el todo eso lo valía pues ella era el amor de su vida… fue entonces que un día que el volvió días antes de un viaje para entregar unos caballos del rancho a una carrera, llego temprano a su casa, pero ella no estaba, así que el decidió salir y comprar algunas cosas a un poblado vecino y en el trecho vio el auto de ella estacionado junto al lago…

El le había enseñado ese lugar… incluso el terreno era de el… quería construir una cabaña allí para ir de visita en especial cuando los dioses los bendijeran con hijos… lo cual era secretamente un deseo muy grande de el… al llegar el corazón de vegeta se rompió en pedazos… su amada Melissa estaba sobre una frazada desnuda con un hombre a su lado… y ese hombre era el mejor amigo de vegeta… solían hacer negocios juntos, era muy rico y poderoso…

Vegeta hizo unas llamadas y pasados unos momentos cuando ellos solo estaban acurrucados juntos y desnudos vegeta se acerco a ellos… la cara de ambos se puso pálida como si hubiesen visto a la misma muerte "vegeta… yo" dijo ella, pero el le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio "yo te amaba Melissa, eras mi mundo, pero veo que eso no fue suficiente para ti verdad" ella se callo y empezó a llorar "tu fuiste mi mejor amigo Richard, casi un hermano y veo que en eso quedo verdad?... en el casi" el hombre lo vio con mirada desgarrada "les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos y espero que ustedes si se sean fieles entre si y no sufran este dolor que se siente cuando te desgarran el alma" dijo el ignorando sus ruegos "señor túsame, llámeme cuando los papeles de divorcio estén listos… no pediré nada de ustedes, no se preocupe por eso" dijo vegeta y de entre los árboles salieron los padres de Melissa y los de Richard…

El padre de Melissa le sujeto del hombro a vegeta… "no te preocupes… todo lo que por derecho es tuyo te será devuelto y lo siento mucho y si algún día necesitas de algo no dudes en pedirlo, pues no me IMPORTA QUE ESA CHIQUILLA ESTUPIDA ARRUINARA CONTIGO, TU SIEMPRE SERAS PARA MI, MI HIJO" dijo abrazándolo dejando escapar lagrimas… a Melissa su madre le estaba dando una paliza y a Richard su padre…

Vegeta vendió todo menos, sus caballos y su terreno del lago… ese lugar era especial para el y no permitiría que ellos lo ensuciaran… el señor túsame cuidaría de los caballos de vegeta hasta que el pudiese cuidar de ellos, y de su terreno igualmente…

Vegeta dejo el lugar ese mismo día… y decidió volver a su tierra natal… Kanan… miro al cielo ese día y estaba nublado y lloviendo pero al llegar a Kanan las nubes se separaban y un rayo de luz ilumino el camino al pueblo… "tal vez aquí encuentre… un rayo de esperanza."

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: esto fue para mis fans que querían saber algo de vegeta…


	5. El destino juega de distintas maneras

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El destino juega de distintas maneras.**

Bulma estaba feliz regando las flores y plantas de su jardín… hoy se tomaría el día libre del taller… había estado ya dos meses enteros en ese lugar y la vida de ella dio un giro para mejorar… tenia ya una pequeña familia de adoptados… y mas ahora que el amor había llegado de nuevo a su vida…

FLASH BACK:::::

El primer mes de bulma transcurrió a formarse una rutina y el hacer un hogar en su nueva casa, nadie sabia de Akuma, su fiel akuma, el animal había tomado tanto cariño en bulma que había hecho de el jardín de bulma su hogar, de sus arboledas y bosquecillos, zona de caza, y de su sillon de la sala su cama particular… bulma veia esto muy divertido… el habia vuelto su popiedad su dominio… era el rey y señor del lugar… cual seria su sorpresa un dia cuando bulma llego con un segundo inquilino…

Bulma estaba reparando enfrente de la cochera del taller un tractor viejo, "listo señor fujita, como nuevo" "valla jovencita lo dejaste ronroneando como gatito" "bueno como lo dice nuestro anuncio, trabajo efectivo y confiable, tiene garantia de seis meses" "¿Garantia, que es eso?" "significa que garantizamos el trabajo, si sucede algo venga y lo reparamos gratis" "valla pequeña en ese entonces vendre exclusivamente con ustedes… siempre que voy con Tsurukai las maquinas solo duran una o dos semanas sin problemas y luego boon algo les pasa" "no se preocupe, aquí damos calidad y servicio de primera" "y son mas amables eso sin duda" y asi el señor se fue… no tardo mucho en correr el rumor de la supuesta garantia y del mejor trato… asi que mas clientes le llegaron al taller… krillin, roshi y bulma ya no daban abasto con los pedidos y trabajos, por lo cual contrataron algunos asistentes… solo gente de confianza…

En su dia libre bulma estaba haciendo algunas compras "valla señorita bulma, usted si que disfruta la carne" "es que a mis invitados les gusta mucho como la preparo en especial a mi niño especial" dijo guiñandoles un ojo, una joven que estaba aun lado se ahogo, y tambien un joven ojos negros que en ese momento se estaba comiendo una manzana…

Cuando vio a un hombre golpear salvajemente a un caballo, bulma fue devastada por la imagen del pobre animal lleno de azotes y cortes por el fuete, "maldita bestia" dijo el hombre cuando vegeta llega y lo toma del brazo "la unica bestia que veo eres tu" y le da una paliza… "ese animal es mio y no sirve para nada, deberia venderlo como pegamento" dijo el, vegeta estaba apunto de golpearlo pero llego el cherif "vegeta, el es el dueño y por mas imbecil que sea, es su propiedad" dijo el.. y mientras vegeta discutia con el sheriff, bulma se acerco al imbecil "si ya no lo quiere… se lo compro" "ese animal no sirve para nada, para que lo quiere?" "eso no es de su importancia, le dare…" le susurro una cantidad tan impresionante que el hombre se paro y estrecho su mano "trato, la bestia es suya" "llévela con cuidado a mi casa, con sus papeles en regla y lleve al sheriff para hacerlo oficial… por el momento debo irme y terminar mis compras y espero verlo en la pequeña caceta aun lado de mi casa" "asi sera señortita…?" "bulma, llámeme bulma" y asi ella se fue no sin darle una caricia al caballo junto con una manzana… el animal gustozo se comio el fruto y vio tristemente como ella se hiba…

Al dar la vuelta ala esquina ella pudo divizar como vegeta se le quedaba mirando admirado y con duda en el rostro, y ella solo siguió su camino… al llegar a su casa, bulma vio al caballo siendo bajado con cuidado por vegeta y un alguacil, ella, el sheriff y el hombre cerraron el trato y dejaron al caballo en el pequeño cobertizo el cual era lo suficientemente amplio para un caballo… al final solo quedaron alli bulma, el caballo, vegeta y el sheriff.

"señorita eso fue muy dulce de su parte pero la pobre bestia no vivra la noche" vegeta solo miraba al caballo "eso pienza usted pero el dice lo contrario" dijo bulma acercandose al animal, "CUIDADO SEÑORITA ELLA MUER….DE?" bulma le estaba acariciando la cabeza y la yegua color canela con manchas blancas le tallaba la cabeza a un costado "tonterias, solo necesita un poco de cariño y cuidado, todos tenemos el derecho a una segunda oportunidad ¿verdad?" dijo ella sonriendo.. a vegeta esa frase le llego al alma… "necesitara ayuda con ella, y para sus cuidados y.." "yo lo are… yo le dire lo basico" dijo vegeta, "bueno si a la señorita no le molesta" "no me molesta, no se preocupe" vegeta levanto una ceja…

Una vez que se fue el sheriff "no teme estar sola conmigo?" "no, yo nunca estoy sola" dijo ella "no entiendo eso" dijo vegeta "con eso cuento" dijo bulma.. pasaron la noche cuidando al animal, y charlando juntos… "asi que señorita bulma, que trae a una mujer de mundo a este lugar" "si promete no divulgarlo se lo dire pero esto ni siquiera mi abuelo, ni krillin saben ok" "lo juro por mi honor" "no a muchos hombres les interesa su honor" "pero a mi si" "eso lo se" dijo bulma sonriendole… "la verdad es que en este momento me encuentro saliendo de una muy fuerte relacion" "que tan fuerte?" "me estoy divorciando" vegeta la ojeo y algo le hizo darle una mirada de odio "asi… porque?" dijo casualmente, bulma escucho el tono de enfado, "al parecer yo no era lo suficientemente buena para el" el volteo a mirarla "que?" "si, que mejor forma de demostrarmelo que acostandose con otra mujer el dia de nuestro aniversario de bodas… estavamos por cumplir tres años de casados" dijo ella no mirando nada mas que el cielo estrellado…

Vegeta sintio una punzada en su corazon "que ingenua soy verdad, creer que el amor para toda la vida existe… el pensar que el era mi unico y verdadero amor y que el sentia lo mismo por mi… llegue a pelearme con mi padre y mi hermano por no aceptar mi voda con el… no les hable por todo un año… y todo por el" dijo ella y mirandolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste le dice "que tan tonta e ingenua puede llegar a ser por la ilucion del amor… verdad?" "no… no esta en un error, la gente si es asi de ingenua… por que yo lo fui" dijo el mirando al cielo "yo Sali de aquí buscando un sueño de éxito en otro lugar y todo eso lo olvide cuando el amor llego a mi vida, lo deje todo por ella, eramos jóvenes pero eso no importo y nos casamos, solo fue un capricho de lella entre su carrera de modelaje y mi trabajo en la rancheria de su padre casi no nos veiamos, pero yo pensaba que nuestro amor lo podria todo, ya ibamos para el cuarto año cuando decidio que yo no era suficiente y busco en otro lo que no encontro en mi, y decidi dejarles el camino libre, después de todo ella fue mi primer amor y el mi mejor amigo" el volteo a ver a bulma y ella estaba llorando "no es ingenua por creer en algo tan bello como el amor eternmo, eso es lo que sueña todo el que desea la felicidad"… bulma lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos alli…

Vegeta la visito 5 dias seguidos pero el sheriff le pidio asistirlo con respecto a unos cazadores y ladrones y sus visitas sesaron… para el gusto de Akuma, ya que el se ocultaba de el cada vez que venia… bulma se enfoco en sus mascotas desde que el dejo de visitarla… claro que cuando andaba en el pueblo visitaba a chichi, y a piccoro y sin dudar a su familia… pero en sus tardes libres o dias de asueto, ella jugaba con akuma y salia pasear en pepper como habia bautizado a su yegua… la cual no tardo en notar que estaba preñada… un dia ella empezo a caminar como loca y a quejarse y al no encontrar a vegeta llamo a piccoro y este le dijo que su yegua estaba a pnto de dar a luz… cual seria su sorpresita al tener ahora un nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia… era un potrillo color blanco con crin dorada… después se entero que esa era la descripción del semental favorito del tal tsurunaki… al parecer ese amiguito se divirtió una noche en la caballeriza del viejo que le vendio la llegua a bulma… ella estaba cansad y perezosa debido al embarazo y el anciano ignorante nunca supo nada… Claro por ahí escucho del potrillo y le exigio a bulma un bono por el potrillo y ella solo se rio de el y lo descarto…

Vegeta llego un dia que descanso de sus rondas y fue donde bulma, ella lo soludo y lo invito a comer con ella… y vegeta noto al un plato de comida en el porche… u plato conm bastante carne pero lo ignoro… "adivina que?" "que?" "ya eres tio" "que?" dijo vegeta alarmado… "si, ven mira" dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo al pequeño establo que el junto con krillin, piccoro, roshi y ox le construyeron a bulma… vegeta miro al pequeño "rayos, como no lo pude notar?" "nacio muy chiquito es por eso que ni siquiera el antiguo dueño sabia, pero el soplon del tendero le dijo de el, y vino a pedirme mas dinero" "que?" "si, que descarado" "maldito, pero ya le arreglare cuentas" "ignoralo, verdad que esta bonito, ella esta totalmente orgullosa" la llegua lo lamia con brio" "se parece a Estillion el semental favorito de la rata de tsurunaki" "eso es lo que dicen todos, pero no me importa mucho, mientras ella sea feliz" "sabes que si lo es… el podria valer mucho dinero" "no importa, podria ser hijo de una mula y me daria igual, yo no jusgo a libros por su portada" dijo ella acariciando al animalito "pero si fuese hijo de una mula no seria tan bonito" dijo en burla vegeta "tal vez, pero se parecerias mas… a ti" dijo y salio corriendo y vegeta tras ella "vuelve aquí" "tendras que atraparme" llegaron al riachuelo y nadaron alli…

Anocheció vegeta estaba por irse "rayos que pronto oscureció, no senti pasar el tiempo" "yo tampoco, pero si quieres puedes dormir en la sala… pero te advierto si te aproximas a menos de un metro a mi habitación lo lamentaras" "crees que seria capaz de intentar algo?" dijo insultado "no lo se, eres hombre después de todo" "y tu mujer" dijo vegeta enfatizando en hecho de su ex… "tienes razon, pero mas lo digo por tu seguridad, ya te dije yo nunca estoy sola" dijo y se fue a dormir, vegeta salio a fumar un cigarro y miro de nuevo el plato el cual ahora estaba vacio y creyo ver unas sombras en el jardin…

Ya a meda noche se escucharon ruidos y el grito de la yegua… vegeta salio pronto y pudo ver como unos hombres trataban de meter a los caballos en un remolque incluyendo al suyo… se acerco a ellos pero empezaron a dispararle… al ser de noche los disparos rezonaron por todo el valle, "RAPIDO CARGEN A LAS BESTIAS" bulma salio y un sujeto la agarro mientras los otro sometian a vegeta, "SUELTENLA" "CALLATE IDIOTA" dijo el hombre golpeandolo con un fuete "es usted… el mala bestia, el que me vendio a pepper" "sera una lastima despacharla señorita pero primero me divertire con usted" "yo no lo haria si fuese usted" dijo bulma con una sonrisa "por que?" "por que a mi niño no le gusta que me toquen" "quien?" y como un relámpago de entre las sombras, salio akuma como un demonio de la noche rompiendole de una mordida la mano.

Después se lanzo al que sujetaba a bulma y vegeta aprovecho para liberarse de los dos rufianes que lo sometian, bulma tomo el arma y les disparo a los que tenian a los caballos sujetos y estos corrieron de nuevo al establo… en unos momentos el sheriff llego y junto con sus alguaciles arrestaron a los patanes… después que que bulma les quito a su akuma de encima "ese es tu niño?" dijo vegeta "si, y es muy celoso, por eso te dije que no te arrimaras a mi cuarto, alli se esconde cuando hay extraños en casa" dijo acariciandolo "como rayos domo a ese demonio" dijo el sheriff "ya les dije todos solo necesitan algo de amor y cuidados…" dijo abrasando al enorme perro-lobo "si que eres especial" dijo vegeta sonriendole… "lo mismo puedo decir de ti" dijo bulma dandole un beso en la mejilla… bulma se sonrojo y entro a la casa rapidamente mientras vegeta se quedo alli como dos horas sentado en el portico con la mirada perdida.

Ese seria el inicio de algo bello para ambos…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amor…. Amor… que lindo es el amor…


	6. Un roto para un descosido

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Siempre hay un roto para un descocido.**

Un día bulma iba saliendo del taller a su descanso… cuando fue abordada por junna, un joven engreído que por se apuesto se creía totalmente irresistible… "hola preciosa ¿como te llamas?" le dijo desplegando una sonrisa sensual… pero para los ojos de bulma solo era una tonta y burda mentira… todo el era una mentira… bulma había sido cortejada por muchos hombres y sabia lo que era flirtear, y este sujeto era bastante patético… para jovencitas en el lugar el debía ser un casanova, pero para ella era un mocoso jugando para las ligas mayores…

Ella sonreía mientras el decía sus miles de tonterías… hasta que finalmente le puso un dedo sobre los labios… "eres adorable niño pero ¿no crees que ya estas grandecito para estos jueguitos? No creas que tus palabras son ineficaces, fueron lindas, pero para mis ojos solo eres un chiquillo que juega a ser hombre… adiós lindo nos vemos" junna se quedo perplejo mirando como bulma se retiraba… todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo… en sus 22 años de vida y de 12 como conquistador jamás ninguna chica le había dicho que no... Ni siquiera mujeres mayores e incluso casadas… bueno… solo chichi pero eso lo atribuía al miedo a su padre…

Muchos otros varones trataron su suerte con bulma pero ella los ignoraba por igual… un día conoció al tan temible señor… Tsuru… el jefe del lugar… ella se encontraba realizando peticiones de partes al exportador local, y el también... era un hombre mayor con un aspecto tranquilo… en ese momento, ella no sabia quien era el por lo cual le pareció agradable… la invito a un te y ella acepto, fueron a otra cafetería y ella acepto... Nunca había ido a esa sección del pueblo y ahora sabia por que krillin no la llevaba estaba llena de los hombres de el… pero en ese momento bulma solo veía a aquellos que eran malos con krillin…

Ella no leyó las señales… pero estaban muy presentes... ese hombre sabia mucho de mecánica, nadie le hablaba con familiaridad, solo la visitaba en la tienda cuando no había nadie con ella o cuando ella iba de salida a su descanso… un día de mucho calor el señor le hablo de un río al que solo iban las mujeres a bañarse pues estaba prohibido por los mismos hombres ir ahí, ellos tenían el propio… ella pensó que era curioso pero pensó que no era improbable… así que un día se fue al río… mas parecía una laguna estancada pero el calor era mucho como para quejarse… el agua estaba fresca, era clara y cristalina… entonces bulma escucho algo entre los arbustos… estaba solo en ropa intima… no era tan tonta como para nadar desnuda… fue entonces que de entre las plantas salio junna.

"vaya pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo mirando a bulma a los ojos… bulma sintió un escalofrió… esa mirada pervertida era siniestra… "crees poder dejarme en ridículo frente a los del pueblo así como así" "vete de aquí o gritare" dijo bulma con mirada tranquila y asesina "mmmm agresiva… así me gusta mas… así será divertido", junna se lanzo al agua y bulma se zambullo, bulma era nadadora olímpica, no fue problema para ella evadirlo en el agua, fue entonces que aprovecho y pudo salir del agua… corrió y tomo sus ropas y salio corriendo… era mejor poner distancia… este lugar era muy apartado como para que alguien mas se encontrara allí, fu entonces que diviso al tal tsuru, "ayúdeme por favor" dijo Bulma corriendo hacia el " mi niña cual es el problema?" "un hombre me ataco en el río" "no te preocupes todo debe ser un error" "error?" dijo ella perpleja "debió haber estado bromeando, junna no podría hacer eso" bulma se alejo de el lentamente "yo nunca dije que fuese junna, ni siquiera dije que fuese alguien del pueblo" dijo bulma tomando un palo.

"escuchaste mal, fue un error, solo asumí" y bulma salio corriendo, pero se vio rodeada por otros sujetos… "no hay necesidad de esto mi niña, todos somos amigos, y seremos muy buenos amigos contigo si tu lo eres con nosotros" dijo el, "SUELTEME, AUXILIO" entonces se escucho un disparo… enfrente de ellos estaba vegeta, "si no quieres que te convierta en señorita será mejor que te retires con tus rufianes y que no vuelva a sentir tu peste por mi territorio, basura" "te arrepentirás maldito" dijo huyendo con los pantalones abajo.

Vegeta subió a bulma al caballo y se la llevo a su cabaña, allí le dio un te caliente… era hecha de troncos de madera y muy pequeña, mas parecía un almacén. "gracias" le dijo ella sonriéndole mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas "no hay por que" dijo vegeta quitándoselas con cuidado con la mano y dándole un abrazo… después de eso la llevo a la casa de su abuelo… krillin se fue a dormir unos días con bulma y vegeta le daba sus vueltas… y a ella no le molestaba, "te gusta vegeta san, ¿verdad?" "a mi?, claro que no" dijo abochornada, el la miro mas detenidamente "acaso se nota tanto" dijo ella abochornadísima "demasiado, y créeme a el también le gustas solo dale tiempo, creo que una chica le rompió el corazón donde solía vivir y por eso regreso, pero no estoy seguro… bueno krillin tu sabes que un chico también me rompió a mi el corazón" (solo eso les dijo… nunca les dijo que estuvo casada por tres años con el y todo el asunto) 

Ya iban a cumplirse dos meses de bulma vivir allí y ya tenia enemigos y sobre todo juu, la chica le buscaba pleito lo mas posible… pero ella la ignoraba, hasta que un día bulma la golpeo… y todo fue por krillin, ella empezó a golpearlo y al ser krillin un caballero no le levanto la mano y bulma lo defendió… "no te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi krillin entendiste" le dijo bulma con una mirada asesina, ella se retiro llorando… y aun mas al ver que krillin ni siquiera volteo a verla pero le dedico las siguientes palabras "juu, tu eres absolutamente…lo peor" ella se sintió totalmente indignada y se marcho…

Cada semana bulma les enviaba una carta a sus familiares y un día le pidió a krillin que las entregara… el estaba por el correo pero vio a juu allí, así que cuando vio a vegeta le pidió que las pusiera en el buzón el acepto, y mas al saber que era un favor para bulma, pero su curiosidad era mucha, y las ojeo algunas tenían destinatarios con similares apellidos, así que asumió que eran familia, pero uno de ellos era para un varón con apellidos distintos y la olio… iba con perfume… acaso seria… vegeta decidió solamente poner las cartas en el correo, pero su mano quedo con el olor de ese perfume… el perfume de bulma…

Los días pasaron y vegeta admiraba a bulma de lejos… esa carta si lo había afectado… pero no podría decirle nada, por 2 simples razones, la primera es que el no tenia el derecho de husmear en su correo y la segunda es que no eran nada… solo amigos… y solo era una asunción de el… vegeta vio que bulma paseaba por el pueblo jugando con los niños del lugar… ella tenia un gran ángel para los niños…**seria una gran madre** vegeta sacudió su cabeza… rayos en verdad ella le había llegado al alma… bulma iba a la escuela local a reparar su pizarrón electrónico…

Vegeta decidió dar su ronda habitual al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de las oficinas del sheriff, y fue cuando casi lo atropellan a el , a su caballo y a todos los que pasaban por la calle un auto deportivo rojo… cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver que iba bajando de el un joven de melena larga negra, piel morena y una cicatriz en forma de x en su rostro… e inmediatamente todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a reunirse como moscas alrededor del auto y de la oficina del sheriff… a los minutos el salio y fue abordado por todas las jovencitas "AAAHHHH ES EL GRAN Y APUESTO ACTOR DE CINE, DE TEATRO Y TELEVIOSON, 3 VECES CAMPEON DE NASCAR Y NOMBRADO DUQUE POR LA REINA… YAMCHA INUGAMI" las chicas lo rodeaban, el les regalo fotos autografiadas, postres y camisas con su imagen.

"chicas es hora de dejar al joven inugami" "no sea tan estricto" dijo yamcha sonriéndoles, y ellas babeaban…. Y el sheriff se abochorno… era su fan… "cambiando de tema ¿esta seguro de que no quiere una escolta u hospedarse el un hotel en el puerto e incluso le ofrezco acilo en mi hogar "no se preocupe sheriff, o pienso quedarme en casa de mi chica" "SU CHICAAAAAAA?" dijeron todos.

Vegeta no lo podía creer todo fue como en cámara lenta… En un momento el veía como bulma caminaba por la calle hacia el, y este bajo de su caballo y se dirigía a ella, hasta que se escucho el grito del sujeto llamándola "BULMAAAAA CHAAAANNNNN" y como este corrió en dirección a ella… el pudo ver como ella miraba perpleja y algo asustada al sujeto pero después su rostro cambio a uno de alegría y emoción "YAMCHA" ella le respondió y fue cuando el sujeto la tomo de la cintura y empezó a girarla, para luego abrazarla y… plantarle… un beso en los labios…

No supo como paso, pero lo que paso después fue que el estrellaba su puño en el rostro del sujeto… por su parte bulma en un momento estaba caminando hacia vegeta, al segundo esta recibiendo uno de los saludos de novela de yamcha y al tercero es empujada por el golpe que vegeta le dio a yamcha…

Vegeta vio como caí el sujeto al piso "YAMCHA" grito bulma alarmada y lo voltea a ver "POR QUE HICISTE ESO?" le dijo a vegeta en perplejo asombro y enojo, vegeta le dio una mirada llena de resentimiento y decepción, bulma se asusto "TIENES RAON VERDAD?, NO HAY NINGUNA RAZON PARA MI EL GOLPEARLO VERDAD? POR QUE ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA VERDAD?" dijo el ahogándose la rabia… bulma derramo unas lagrimas e iba a decir algo "NADIE HACE LLORAR A MI BULMA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA" dijo yamcha y le regresa el puñetazo… se hace un pleito y se embaten en puñetazos y golpes, entonces llega krillin y piccoro y le ayudan al sheriff y a su asistente a separarlos, hasta que bulma le grita…a yamcha "YA DEJALO YAMCHA, EL ES VEGETA".

Yamcha voltea a verla "ESTE ES EL TAN FAMOSO VEGETA?, EL SEÑOR GRAN CORAZON, EL SEÑOR GRANDES MODALES, EL SEÑOR RESPETUOSO Y CABALLEROSO?, ESTE ES TU TAN AMADO VEGETA?" dijo el en enojo… vegeta se quedo perplejo… ella le dijo todas esas cosas de el "es este el que se supone que te ha cautivado el corazón?" dijo el ahora poniéndose frente a frente a bulma "JAMAS LO APROBARE" le grito a bulma y esta derramo unas lagrimas "JAMAS DEJARE QUE UN TIPO TAN BARBARICO TE CORTEJE… JAMAS VOLVERE A PERMITIR QUE TE VUELVAN A HACER DAÑO BULMA JAMAS" dijo el y la empieza a jalar al auto "que haces?, déjame" "nos vamos a casa, no permitiré que te quedes en un lugar así" entonces vegeta se le vuelve a lanzar "quien te crees que eres para jalonearla?" dijo tomando a bulma en sus brazos… eso no le molesto a bulma para nada "SU HERMANO MAYOOOOR" dijo el molesto y empezando a forcejear con el por bulma… y vegeta se queda paralizado… "que?"… se escucho un susurro comunal…

Ya en clínica de piccoro este terminaba de vendar a vegeta y cuando este salio del consultorio, yamcha entro empujándolo y dándole una mirada de molestia… vegeta no sabia que decir… fue un mal entendido… eso creía el… se sentó al lado de bulma, junto con krillin, roshi, el sheriff y el alguacil… "que?" dijo ella sintiéndose molesta por las miradas "vas a decirnos que rayos paso?" dijo krillin "yamcha me dio un beso y vegeta lo golpeo" dijo simplemente, todos vieron a vegeta "estas saliendo con vegeta?" le dijeron perplejos… en eso entro chichi y ox… "que paso?" "a bulma la beso un chico y esta saliendo con vegeta y por eso vegeta lo golpeo" dijo krillin "a BULMA?" dijo molesta chichi "no al chico" "ah"… "y quien es bulma?" dijo chichi "la estrella de cine y televisión yamcha inugami" dijo el sheriff y todos lo miraron perplejos, el solo se aclaro la garganta.

"quien es ese?" dijo chichi en incredulidad, "QUEEE? Como puedes no conocerlo?" dijeron toda… menos vegeta que seguía mirando a bulma fijamente, "ES YANYAN, CHICHI, EL VINO AQUÍ Y ME DIO UNO DE SUS BESOS DE TELENOVELA" dijo molesta y todos perplejos "por eso se me hacia conocido el nombre… entonces no te preocupes vegeta ellos dos se criaron juntos de pequeños, yamcha es como su hermano mayor, además si la besa no significa nada… incluso podrías verlos ambos en una cama en ropa interior y no significaría nada" dijo chichi y todos se abochornaron "que tonterías dices chichi, como puedes?" dijo krillin y se escucho en la oficina caerse algo… seguidos de ruidos raros… entraron a ver y sobre el escritorio estaban piccoro y yamcha besuqueándose… (Al sheriff se le rompió el corazón)

"es por eso… yamcha no encuentra atractivas a las mujeres" dijo chichi "HOLA CHICHILLONA" dijo el sonriéndole maliciosamente "NO ME DIGAS CHILLONA" y ahora tratan de quitarle a yamcha a chichi de encima… vegeta ve a bulma que se sale por la puerta de atrás al pequeño jardín que tenia piccoro… ella se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la salida… vegeta se sento a su lado… tomo un respiro y se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención…

"entonces… hermanos?" "si, como desde pequeño a el le gusto la actuación y encontraba desagradables a las niñas… siempre le ayude a ensayar sus escenas donde debía actuar con una mujer… ya que era a la única niña a la cual no le parecía desagradable tocar e incluso besar… además solo me beso el labio superior… es un beso falso… ya sabes… los que se usan en la tele…" dijo ella abochornada, vegeta se aclaro la garganta y se puso lado a lado con ella… bulma podia sentir el costado de vegeta junto al sullo, "yo… lo siento… no debí actuar así… es solo que…" y se quedo callado, "yo también" dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y recargando su cabeza en su hombro…

Vegeta la tomo de las manos y ella lo volteo a ver "es que es mas fácil para mi el dudar… es fácil para mi el creer que ya existen otros en tu vida, que yo no soy de importancia, es mas fácil herirme a mi mismo de una vez que esperar a que me ilusione demasiado y …" "y sea yo quien te hiera… verdad?" "si" "vegeta… se lo que se siente, por que a mi ya me rompieron el corazón, se lo que duele el tratar de sanar, el miedo de volver a sufrir ese dolor… yo se lo que es que rompan tu ilusión…" dijo abrasándolo, el le regreso el abrazo "es que aun no comprendo… como alguien tan maravillosa como tu… pudiese considerarme digno de si" dijo el dejando caer una lagrima… "de la misma forma en que aun no puedo creer que consideres a esta vieja mujer, atractiva" dijo ella limpiándole la lagrima con sus dedos, el le toma la mano y se la besa "solo eres mayor que yo por 2 años" y se rieron calladamente "soy tu mayor y debes respetarme" dijo ella en broma "déjame demostrarte mis respetos" dijo el y la beso…

Lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de bulma… inmóvil espero algo… una señal… lentamente ella lo abrazo al cuello, y el de su cintura, entonces bulma ejerció mas presión y tímidamente corrió su lengua sobre los labios de vegeta, el le devolvió el gesto y permitió que la lengua de ella entrara en su boca para encontrarse con la suya… el beso que comenzó tierno empezó a arreciarse, y el calor que surgía entre ambos amenazaba con consumirlos, ella tenia sus manos perdidas en la melena de flama de vegeta y el acariciándole la espalda y cabellera… "bueno bulma me alegro que quieras saber que tan mal quede, después de que tu noviecito me diera una paliza" dijo una voz gruñona desde la puerta, ambos se separaron y se miraron perplejos…

Ya todos cenaron justos en el restauran, y hablaron de las travesuras que hacían los tres junto con el hermano menor de bulma que en realidad era su primo, "tienes mas hermanos?" dijo vegeta "no, solo ellos dos… y a chichi por hermana y creo que krillin también será mi hermano, ya lo quiero mas que a un primo y piccoro también…" dijo ella risueña "y…yo?" dijo el "creo que tu eres algo mas que eso…" dijo besándolo en la mejilla…

Yamcha se quedo toda la semana… y el y piccoro fueron inseparables… "entonces hermano, lo de piccoro san va en serio?" "si, es tan lindo" "pero tu te iras a trabajar, que pasara?" "vendré a visitarlo en mi tiempo libre, prefiero un novio fijo que espero con ansias mi regreso, que un infiel dos caras que viva a expensas de mi fama… estupido yukijito" dijo el… su antiguo novio solo lo usaba para ligarse chicas bellas… "y que dice piccoro?" "que el es feliz aquí, y que cuando venga le traiga nuevos libros y cosas de medicina" "el es lindo" "si, muy lindo, y listo, y maduro, me trata como si fuese un niño… me siento como si el fuese un viejo de 50 y yo un chiquillo de 10… por el nivel de maduración…" "te equivocas... tu eres de 5" y yamcha corretea a bulma para castigarla por la burla… vegeta y piccoro solo los ven "hermanos" solo dicen eso al mismo tiempo…

Yamcha se acerco a vegeta "sabes por que bulma esta aquí?" "si" dijo mirando al piso "sabes que esta tramitandose su divorcio verdad?" "eso me dijo" "amas a mi hermana?" "si… digo …yo … este" "aja te agarre desprevenido… asi que si la amas?" "si" dijo el abochornado "bueno, mi hermano menor anda por la zona y tal vez venga por aca, pero no viene a visitar a bulma… viene a cuidar de ella" "por que?" "al parecer su ex no quiere dejarla sin pelear, pero solo por el dinero, quiere una manuntencion la cual se le nego, asi que quiere venir a hablar con ella, mi hermano le pisa los talones, pero sabemos que vendra tarde o temprano" "ella lo sabe?" "no, pero lo sospecha, nunca le gusta preocupar a nadie, prefiere ella sufrir su dolor que angustiar a otros" vegeta la vio… "prometo cuidarla con mi vida" "eso espero… pues le dare buenas opiniones de ti a goku… y si el te acepta ten por seguro que papa lo hara, ya casi te veo como de la familia" dijo abrasandolo y dandole un beso en la mejilla… el se quedo paralizado…

"Adios niños los vendre a ver pronto… cuiden a mi chico por mi" "CALLATE" le grito piccoro… odiaba que le dijiese chico… pero a la vez lo amaba… vegeta miro al cielo… nubes negras se abesinaban… algo pasaria… lo podia sentir…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amor…. Amor… que lindo es el amor… sin importar a quien… ni por mas raro que sea…


	7. Corazon clama el amor

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El corazón clama el llamado del amor**

VEGETAS POV:

Vegeta estaba sentado en su cama mirando justo al tocador, a su reflejo en el espejo, "que estas haciendo con tu vida vegeta?", vegeta se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sus manos detrás de la nuca… decidió recapacitar un poco de su vida… después de haber salido de kanan para ver el mundo… a forjarse una vida mejor… lo logro… encontró una vida mejor, encontró el amor y tuvo una familia… y tan pronto la tuvo la perdió… Quedo sin nada de nuevo y regreso a su hogar…

Allí busco trabajo con tsuru, pero el desgraciado era un corrupto de primera; vegeta fue su corredor favorito, el y su semental estirillion eran invencibles, pero su orgullo y decencia no lo soportaron… así que renuncio, se busco otro trabajo y se volvió algo así como un alguacil honorario del jefe de policía, trabajaba en otras ranchearías domando caballos y como mensajero… vagaba entre las comunidades pero siempre volvía a kanan… un día cuando decidió descansar un poco en la cañada para preciar la vista miro al tren llegar y de el descender a una joven elegante… "turistas" pensó el, debía ser un traslado de tren… pensó vagamente… después se fue al pueblo y fue testigo de la pequeña escena con los gemelos y krillin… donde ese ángel intervino y gracilmente evito la pelea y se fue con su acompañante…

Los días siguieron y el contacto fue mínimo, pero ansiado por el… trataba grandemente de evitarlo pero el destino siempre la ponía en su camino… su oportunidad llego cuando esos patanes trataron de aprovecharse de ella y el por gracia del destino al verla caminar al rió sinuoso…. Un río no muy transitado se preocupo y decidió seguirla encontra de su juicio… la miro allí delicada, desvalida… y RECIA COMO CASCABEL, estaba dispuesta a pelear y esa determinación la hizo aun mas brillante ante sus ojos… para vegeta bulma era una chispa de luz… que cada día se volvía mas luminosa…

Cuando sucedió el incidente del caballo, tuvo genuinamente un tiempo de calidad con ella… cada día vegeta se levantaba temprano a arreglarse, ensillaba a kuroi su caballo y se iba a una hora que el consideraba propicia para no sorprenderla dormida… siempre llegaba a la hora del desayuno y se iba a la caballeriza y bulma lo arrastraba a la cocina a que desayunara con ella… todos los días el se pasaba los días enteros con ella por varios días sigue así, desayunaban juntos, la merienda, e incluso al oscurecer vegeta se quedaba y pasaba la noche en el sofá… platicaban de su vida en la ciudad, de lo bello de kanan, de la gente de allí, de sus gustos propios y el día pasaba rápido… vegeta le enseño a cabalgar… ella aprendía rápido… para su disgusto el hubiese querido extender su presencia…

El descubrió la dolencia del corazón del bulma y su alma se conecto con la suya… realmente empezó a amar a bulma… ya se habían abrasado varias veces… tomado de la mano en ciertas ocasiones e incluso ello lo había besado en la mejilla y el en la frente… todo marchaba tan natural… era como si siempre se hubiesen conocido… el estaba enamorándose profundamente de ella… y eso era lo que el mas temía… y en su mente se negaba a que fuese cierto… pero la verdad no pudo ser mas evidente, un día después de haber casi molido a golpes a su hermano… que en ese momento el no sabia que fuese su hermano… y menos que fuese del otro bando…

Ese día el sueño mas hermoso de vegeta se volvió realidad… su primer beso con bulma… tan ansiado… tan temido… ya no podía negarlo… estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ese ángel de dulce mirar… su bello ángel de cabellos turquesa… la amaba tanto que su corazón le dolía a cada latido… cuando no la tenia cerca añoraba su compañía como el aire mismo… realmente la amaba… era dulce, graciosa, amable, cariñosa, maternal, pero a la vez dura, recia, determinada, implacable e inflexible… era como una bella rosa pero llena de espinas… así era su bulma…

Vegeta se levanto y decidió irse a buscar a su dulce tormento… sin imaginar que en otro lugar bulma tenia ciertos pensamientos igualmente tormentosamente dulces hacia el…

BULMA POV

Bulma se había levantado temprano, le cocino su alimento favorito a akuma, alimento a sus caballos… y le dio de comer a sus dos canarios que de cariño ella llamaba los dos amantes… secretamente se los imaginaba con el rostro de ella y el de… cierto chico cabellos de flama… como es que ella había sido tan débil que un chico ya había roto su resolución de olvidarse de los hombres… solo era un simple… apuesto, valiente, musculoso, arrebatadoramente apuesto, inteligente y totalmente bello chico… "demonios bulma ya date por vencida" se dijo ella misma mientras regaba las macetas de flores…

Si… estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de vegeta y le encantaba… la ilusión de un nuevo amor era tan bello… en realidad tien había sido su primer novio formal… jamás había tenido otro chico como novio… sus hermanos eran fieras temibles que espantaban a sus pretendientes… tien solo tubo suerte… bulma se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar unos huevos rancheros con pan tostado y un café lechero bien cargado… se rió un poco… vegeta gustaba del café negro pero desde que ella le sirvió una vez su café lechero a el le fascino… cocino unos bisquets para acompañarlo y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta mientras se arreglaba un poco…

Justo cuando habría la puerta ahí estaba vegeta sonriéndole mientras se conducía a dejar su caballo… el cual solo se dirigió rápidamente al establo… el pobre estaba enamorado de pepper… tendría talvez su oportunidad una vez que el potrillo tuviese seis meses… vegeta subió rápidamente a la casa una ves que kuroi estaba con pepper y silver (así se llama el potrillo), allí bulma lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla y el le dio un beso en la frente… en realidad desde aquel beso, no lo habían vuelto a repetir… pero eso de recibirse de beso y de abrasarse claramente había aumentado… en el desayuno bulma no pudo mas que admitir lo natural que era el estar juntos… pero ella aun tenia miedo… solo había estado con un hombre antes y no se sentía segura… vegeta parecía un hombre de mundo y tenia miedo de no ser lo que el esperaba y eso la aterraba…

******* El desayuno***

Vegeta pudo ver que bulma estaba algo nerviosa y que un sospechoso bochorno aparecía en su rostro… por su parte el también estaba nervioso… adoraba a bulma y por dios cada vez que la tenia cerca era una tortura el controlarse… pero tenia miedo… miedo a no ser digno de ella, ella claramente era una chica de mundo, una chica de ciudad, que podría ofrecerle un campesino como el? nada que fuese digno de ella…

"te sientes bien vegeta?" "Eh?... si, claro" "te vez pálido" "de verdad? No es nada debe ser por el cambio de clima" "te sirvo mas café?" "si por favor" era tan cómodo estar juntos… vegeta no quería pensar en el futuro… sabia que en realidad la estadía de bulma era temporal… y no deseaba pensar en el hecho de que ella se marchara…

"vegeta algo te preocupa?" dijo bulma tomado su mano, el la mira y claramente en sus ojos había una cierta suplica y vergüenza como si lo que el deseara decirle le apenara grandemente… "sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" dijo ella besando la palma de su mano, vegeta no se controlo y la jalo para sentarla en su regazo, la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho y a bulma ciertamente esa reacción la asusto… pero fue mas su agrado que nada… realmente no le molestaba para nada… "que es eso que te tiene tan preocupado vegeta?" dijo ella acurrucándose en su regazo…

Vegeta tomo todas sus fuerzas y pronuncio lento y pausado "bulma… cuando piensas marcharte de kanan?" dijo el… bulma se separo de el y lo miro con mucha tristeza "quieres que me vaya?" dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas "claro que no, yo solo…" y se quedo callado… bulma lo miro a los ojos… "yo vine buscando un nuevo inicio a mi vida vegeta… y realmente soy muy feliz aquí contigo…." Se quedo callada "digo contigo y todos los demás claro" dijo apenada, vegeta empezó a sonreír genuinamente feliz "no tengo intenciones de irme y menos ahora que…" y se quedo callada mirando a otra dirección "ahora que?" dijo el rápidamente "es que yo…" "bulma?" "si?" vegeta se levando dejándola sentada en la silla… camino unos pasos y dándose media vuelta lentamente la miro y le dijo "bulma… yo… te amo" dijo y salio por la puerta al patio de atrás…

Bulma quedo en shock por unos segundos y rápidamente salio al patio de atrás y ahí estaba vegeta con un ramo de rosas rojas, bulma lo vio allí expectante, ansioso y con una mirada llena de ansiedad y miedo… bulma empezó a derramar lagrimas mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa "y yo te amo a ti… mi vegeta" dijo tomando el ramo de rosas… vegeta sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo…

Los días pasaron y una vez que el hermano de bulma se fue… vegeta pudo volver a pasar los días con ella sin interrupción… el amor que sentían uno por el otro crecía cada día y su pasión se enardecía como una flama que los consumía… un día que salieron a cabalgar vegeta la llevo a su lugar favorito… el viejo risco.. Allí contemplaron el bello ojo de agua, y la ciudad desde un punto de vista de águila… justo debajo de ellos estaba lo cafetales del viejo roshi "es tan bello aquí" "pero tu lo eres mas" bulma se abochorno "adulador" dijo apenada "solo digo la verdad que grita mi corazón" dijo vegeta abrasándola y besándole la frente.

Bulma le beso la barbilla ya así de dulces besos al rostro sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado… a vegeta le costaba guardar la compostura, ese sabor, ese calor, ese aroma embriagante, toda ella lo desquiciaba. Y para bulma no fue distinto, vegeta tenia un sabor a una especia exótica, su olor embriagante y su presencia excitante… lentamente se sentaron en el pasto y vegeta termino sobre de ella recostándola en el pasto, mientras se besaban… lentamente el le desabrocho la camisa y ella a el, pero cuando vegeta se dirigió a el cinturón de sus shorts de mezclilla se separo prontamente de ella "lo siento bulma, no quise ser tan atrevido, lo siento" dijo buscando alguna señal de disgusto por parte de ella.

"esta bien… yo también quiero esto… mi… vegeta" dijo ella volviendo a recostarse en el pasto mientras ella misma se desabrochaba la hebilla y vegeta la ayudo a retirar sus shorts, y después el mismo se retiro sus pantalones… bajo el hermoso cielo azul entre el bosquecillo de enredaderas… se entregaron en cuerpo y alma una al otro… "mi vegeta" "mi bulma" vegeta lentamente empezó a degustar ese cuerpo de piel tan pálida como los pétalos de la flor de azahar, su fragancia igualmente dulce y a la vez excitante… bulma lo era todo para vegeta… beso palmo a palmo cada centímetro de su piel… con una devoción y cariño que el ni siquiera sabia que poseía…

Bulma estaba en un nuevo mundo donde todo giraba alrededor de vegeta… la estaba llevando al paraíso, tien jamás le había hecho lo que vegeta le hacia y mucho menos con tanto amor o dedicación… entonces una idea salto su mente… había vegeta estado con varias mujeres antes… era obvio que si debió de haber estado pues había estado casado… pero y antes de eso o después?… eso le hizo derramar algunas lagrimas… las cuales noto vegeta… "hice algo mal?, acaso he hecho algo indebido, dime bulma" dijo vegeta preocupado…

"no te preocupes son solo tonterías mías… vegeta yo… te amo tanto" dijo abrasándolo y empezando a besarlos, le acaricio su melena, espalda y pectorales… lo recostó lentamente y beso su camino hacia su hombría… vegeta estaba siendo llevado al cielo por su ángel… bulma recorrió con devoción la piel de vegeta dejando besos a su paso, por esa bronceada y tersa piel… pero el mismo pensamiento que asolo a bulma lo torturaba a el… "bulma, mi bulma tu eres mi vida" dijo vegeta y acostándola se dieron un profundo beso antes de unirse como una sola entidad… llegaron al cielo…

Vegeta lentamente se posiciono en su entrada, "estas lista mi amor?" dijo vegeta mientras besaba su cuello, bulma se arqueo para permitir mejor su acceso a este… "ámame mi vegeta ámame por todo lo mas sagrado de este mundo" y vegeta no dijo mas de un solo empuje se adentro al paraíso… y su nombre era bulma… vegeta jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento de entrega con nadie jamás… realmente el solo había tenido experiencia con tres mujeres antes, su novia del pueblo, su ex esposa y una mujer que solo estuvo de paso por kanan… pero con nadie jamás sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo para volverse uno con alguna mujer… solo con su bulma…

Por su parte bulma sintió que estaba en el noveno cielo... jamás había sentido semejante entrega, amor, devoción… esa fuerza, esas manos capaces de crear miles de daños físicos a aquel que se atreviese a meterse con este inclemente justiciero, pero tan suaves y gentiles al contacto con su piel, bulma jamás había amado a nadie como a vegetan ni siquiera a tien quien fue su adoración por tres años… bulma era pasiva pues tien siempre había sido dominante, pero ahora bulma sabia que en realidad había sido un amante egoísta, el siempre iniciaba y terminaba el asunto y bulma sin importar nada lo dejaba ser, pues consideraba que ella era la egoísta al exigirle mas de lo que podía hacer.

Ella nunca experimento con nadie mas… pero ahora estaba segura de que sabia lo que era estar con un hombre de verdad, y vaya que era TODO UN HOMBRE… era enorme, jamás había visto una como esa… lo que mas se aproximaba era la de su hermano menor goku, pero no puedes ver de la misma forma el instrumento de un familiar a la de un hombre que te esta montando en el momento, y que te tiene empalada con el… bulma se sentía estallar… "ES MUY GRANDE, DIOS ESTA TAN PROFUNDA, NO PUEDAO MAS" decía en delirio bulma.

Vegeta estaba en delirio, bulma parecía querer exprimirlo hasta dejarlo como pasa… de no saberlo vegeta pensaría que ella era virgen "TAN ARDIENTE, TAN ESTRECHO… DIOS TAN SUAVE Y HUMEDO… ME VOLVERE LOCO" dijo en delirio, bulma era tan suave y dócil, pero con pequeños arranques de sensual pasión, le encantaba… era como una gatita jugando a ser tigre y le encantaba.

No lo podían creer ninguno de los dos habían estado intimando por una entera… después de vaciarse como 5 veces quedaron abrasados y melosos mirando al cielo con la sonrisa de gato mas satisfecha del mundo… vegeta por mas en el nirvana que se sintiera esa pequeña daga en su subconsciente no lo dejaba en paz… "bulma… he querido decirte algo muy importante" "si vegeta?" "bulma… estos últimos meses" "creo que van 5 para ser exactos" dijo bulma muy sonriente "así es pequeña calculadora humana" dijo besando su frente alo que ella reacciono empezando a besar desde su mentón a su cuello.

"bulma me desquicias" dijo empezando a frotar sus brazos y espalda "ahora saber como me haces sentir" dijo ella mordisqueando su oreja "bulma… te amo" "y yo a ti mi amor" dijo ella abrasándolo… "bulma esto que paso… que significa para ti?" dijo el, ella se ruborizo "esto… ha sido lo mas bello de toda mi vida…" dijo ocultando su bochorno en su pecho… "bulma hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte" "dime" el se levanto un poco y busco algo en sus pantalones "bulma… desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención mas allá de lo comprensible… pero al empezar a conocerte, realmente conocerte… te volviste mi razón de vivir… bulma, jamás había amado a nadie como te amo a ti" bulma había empezado a llorar "bulma te casarías conmigo?" bulma se quedo en shock al ver la sortija que vegeta le presentaba…

"hablas en serio vegeta?" dijo ella mirándolo expectante "con todo mi ser, deseo que aceptes unirte tu vida a la mía" dijo el, bulma puso sus manos sobre las de el "te amo vegeta, jamás ame a nadie como te amo a ti… pero sabes que aun no soy una mujer libre" "sabré esperar, espere todo este tiempo por ti… creo que sabré ser paciente por un tiempo mas" dijo el sonriente, bulma le ofreció su dedo y vegeta le coloco el anillo "acepto gustosa con toda mi alma, unir mi vida a la tuya por toda la eternidad" se besaron lentamente disfrutando de la promesa de un mejor por venir…

Se fueron a comer al café del señor ox… y chichi estuvo pendiente de ellos dos… después pasaron a ver al trabajo a krillin y al abuelo roshi… y a juu quien estaba cubriendo a bulma por el día… después se fueron a la casa de bulma a pasar la tarde juntos… al llegar la noche bulma a la hora de la cena estaba pensativa y nerviosa, miraba el reloj, después de la cena vegeta se despidió y se disponía a marcharse "por que no te quedas" dijo bulma nerviosa, el sonrió y se dirigió al sillón, "no me refería a eso" dijo bulma y ojeo su habitación… vegeta se ruborizo… "estas segura?" "si", al bulma abrir la puerta de su cuarto salio akuma y se quedo mirando a vegeta "no creo que el lo quiera" "en realidad vegeta el duerme en el sillón, pero al venir tu el se esconde en el cuarto, creo que estarás feliz de recuperar su cama…

Bulma puso su cobija en el sillón y akuma salto al sillón acomodándose para dormir "realmente duerme en el verdad?" "si, y le encanta" "yo prefiero mil veces el dormir en la misma habitación contigo que un sofá" dijo apenado y bulma se abochorno… ella le brindo su mano "vayamos a dormir" y así fueron… Bulma y vegeta volvieron a ser uno esa noche, con la misma intensidad que la primera vez de esa mañana.

A la mañana siguiente bulma se levanto alarmada al sentir a alguien abrasándola, al ver quien era sintió unas lagrimas brotar se sus ojos… no había sido un sueño, y se relajo en su abrazo y vegeta la estrujo mas contra el… "yo también agradecí a dios que no fuese un sueño" dijo vegeta adivinando la reacción de bulma… ella sonrió y se dieron un beso de buenos días… yyyyyyy juguetearon en la cama de nuevo… después se vistieron y fueron a desayunar, vegeta fue a darles de comer a los animales mientras bulma hacia el desayuno… después se fueron a la parcela de bulma y trabajaron un poco en ella… al cabo de un rato se fueron a caminar con kuroi por la vereda…

El día entero vegeta estuvo con bulma y así pasaron unos días, vegeta prácticamente vivía ahí… una mañana en el desayuno vegeta dijo que debía ir a su casa por algunas cosas y después ir a trabajar al rancho de una ciudad vecina… bulma se quedo pensativa "dime bulma que te preocupa?" "vegeta?" "si?" "estas feliz aquí conmigo?" "claro que lo estoy, prácticamente vivo aquí ahora" dijo el mientras desayunaba "que te parecería quitar el prácticamente a esa oración?" dijo tapándose la cara con una toallita para ocultar su bochorno.. .vegeta escupió el café y se puso colorado.

"hablas en serio?" "si" dijo ella, vegeta se levanto y se arrojo a los brazos de bulma, y la beso con fervor… "m amor, mi diosa, ni niña preciosa, mi vida" decía entre besos "entonces en un si?" "SIIII" dijo abrasándola y cargándola en brazos se la llevo a la recamara donde se amaron nuevamente… bulma dejo saber esos dos secretos al día siguiente… uno que estaban comprometidos y dos que el se había mudado con ella… todos se desmayaron…

Pero bulma y vegeta no podían ser mas felices… vegeta tenia un hogar… un genuino hogar y familia… y bulma pronto cumpliría su mas anhelado sueño… seré feliz con el hombre que amaba y tener algún día familia… el amor estaba en el aire y dios era testigo que ellos lucharían por que siguiera así.

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: a por dios el amor es grande dios abre tu corazón…


	8. Dos lobos solitarios

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El bello y el erudito**

**Una historia de amor entre dos lobos solitarios…**

Yamcha acababa de romper con su novio de 3 meses jukijito… literalmente lo pateo fuera de su departamento… "ADIOS PELMASO" dijo y cerro la puerta de golpe… su guarda espaldas Rikkun (no es que en realidad necesitara uno) miro toda la escena perplejo… "yamcha es el quinto de este año" "que te importa, sabes bien que son tres estraiks y están fuera…. Literalmente" "bueno no puedes culparlo por ojear a dolly parchon… (Como dolly parton la actriz pechugona) "no me interesa, tres estraiks y están fuera" dijo fumándose un cigarro, "no deberías fumar, te hace daño" "cállate yo hago lo que quiero" "sabes?, desde que ella no esta te volviste un gruñón" dijo el retirándose a una oficina… "y no olvides leer el correo de tus fans… creo que llego otra carta del señor flores prensadas"… dijo riendo.

"pelmazo sabelotodo" dijo el y miro a un lado del sillón… en el buró… una foto de el con bulma… ella era su mejor amiga, consejera y refugio del estrés… y ahora estaba mas estresado que nada… bulma era su fuente de paz, mejores amigos desde niños junto con goku y chichi solían ser inseparables, hasta que chichi se fue y los padres de yamcha se lo llevaron lejos… pero claro que el al cumplir 15 se escapo de casa a vivir con los brief, junto con bulma y goku… cada vez que venían sus padres por el , el se volvía a escapar, hasta que cumplió los 18 y ya no pudieron hacer nada pues el ya era adulto y se quedo con los brief… fueron a la universidad juntos y allí fue cuando el demonio apareció… yamcha gruño… siempre supo que tien era un pelmazo, pero con bulma era muy dulce… "lobo con piel de oveja" susurro enojado…

Luego ojeo el enorme costal de cartas… siempre leía todas y enviaba una foto con algún comentario… pero eso si… siempre que recibía una carta de un admirador en especial le enviaba muchas cosas y de colección, siempre le escribía cartas cortas, un pequeño párrafo… un pequeño comentario, pero era tan profundo tan bello, diablos si que ese admirador era su consentido… por fin encontró la carta que extrañamente estaba en la cima de la pila… "tonto rikkun, cabezota, sabelotodo" dijo a sabiendas que el haría un desastre con las cartas para buscarla, esta vez tenia una ramita de naranjo con flores de azahar, solo decía… para finales ácidos… dulces comienzos… se fiel a ti mismo y mira con la frente en alto… siempre lo animaba… tenia un álbum completo de todas las flores… desde que se volvió un novato como estrella, este chico siempre le enviaba cartas… yamcha juraba que si fuese posible si lo encontraba se casaría con el

"RIKKUN TRAE TU VOLUMINOSO TRASERO AQUÍ" el hombre salio corriendo "ahora que" "cancela todo mi trabajo para el próximo mes, me iré a un retiro espiritual para mejorar mis vibras" "que?" "me voy de vacaciones tonto" "tu agente te matara" "si me mata se queda sin su mina de oro" dijo el y así cancelo todo… a fuerza de muchos regaños… y salio en búsqueda de bulma… cuando estaba empacando alguien llego a su departamento, el abrió y era "GOKUUUNNN" le brinco encima y lo abrazo "hola hermano" dijo goku abrasándolo también.

"hola hermanito que paso?, que haces por acá?, es un gusto verte" "vine a verte y a pedirte un favor" "cual?" "bulma te hablado de un tal vegeta en sus cartas?" "claro" "creo que se lo esta tomando muy en serio" "quieres que valla a observar" "si, y a ver como esta, y que te quedes con ella de ser necesario una temporada" "por que?" dijo yamcha perplejo "por que tien la anda buscando" "rayos, acaso ese patán nunca la dejara?" "si, si le logro poner las manos encima" dijo goku con mirada asesina "OK gokun, iré a donde esta bulma y veré como están las cosas, en especial con ese pretendiente suyo" "ya sabes que hacer de ser necesario" "lose" dijo y de un golpe rompió un pilar de madera que tenia de adorno en la sala...

Yamcha tomo un vuelo a la ciudad más cercana al pueblo donde estaba bulma, de ahí rento una avioneta y finalmente llego a la pista de kokorit la ciudad contigua a kanan así que desencapsulo su auto convertible deportivo y de carreras ultimo modelo…. (Que presumido) allí fue cuando llego a la ciudad… las calles eran amplias y polvorientas "si que es rustico el lugar" dijo el para si mismo, entonces se estaciono frente a la comisaría y paso a entregar una carta voletinaria al sheriff del lugar para que estuvieran atentos por tien, el sheriff al verlo se callo del asiento y empezó a babear… no es que fuese gay pero era su mayor admirador… si yamcha le pidiese una noche con el, crean que en verdad se la daría… así de loco estaba por el… el y su esposa eran devotos de yamcha y de todos sus films.

***aquí es donde salen y yamcha ve a bulma y pasa la pelea***

El sheriff al ver a yamcha y a vegeta forcejear por bulma se entromete y los separa… "VEGETA SAN QUE RAYOS PASA?" "un malentendido" dijo yamcha con tono gentil "es eso cierto?" le pregunto a vegeta y este solo asintió "el me vio abrazar a bulma y de darle un besito y creyó que me propasaba con ella" "LA BESOOOOO?" "pues claro, que un hermano no puede darle un besito a su hermana?" "HERMANA?" "así es, esta niña que ven aquí es mi hermana menor" "solo eres mayor que yo por 2 años" dijo bulma dándole un zape "niña agresiva" "y tu un tontito" dijo ella sacándole la lengua y el a ella… "que tal si vamos con piccoro sama a que atienda sus heridas y allá arreglaremos el asunto" sugirió el sheriff y todos se fueron al consultorio de piccoro…

*-*-EN LA OFICINA DE PICCORO

Piccoro estaba triste y nostálgico… recordaba toda su vida de antes y como llego a vivir aquí… el era un eminente alumno de una facultad de medicina prestigiosa… era el estudiante ejemplar, el numero uno en aprovechamiento y la joya del lugar… solo había un problemita… su relación con los otros estudiantes… no era muy buena en realidad… todo debido a que se esparció el rumor de que piccoro era del otro bando… ya que no salía a ningún lugar con los otros chicos, no estudiaba deportes y no se sabia que saliera con chicas… cosa que lo dio como blanco de burlas y de jugarretas.

Pero aun así el salio adelante y cuando por fin se grado con los más altos honores y en el discurso de despedida lo concluyo con unas palabras que fue como un golpe en los "KIWIS" para sus compañeros de clase…

DISCURSO: "quiero que sepan que mi esfuerzo y el que este en este podio aquí siendo el mas aventajado alumno y el mas reconocido, es gracias a todos los idiotas de mis compañeros… pelmazos ignorantes que me empujaron a la reclusión y al abandono permitiéndome tiempo libre indefinido para estudiar y sobresalir mas allá de sus patéticas mentes… y si desean tonto saberlo… SI ME ATRAEN LOS HOMBRES… pero no se preocupen compañeros, ninguno de ustedes cae en esa categoría por que todos ustedes son nada menos que un montón de SUCIAS ALIMAÑAS; SANGUIJUELAS Y LADILLAS RASTRERAS… eso es todo y espero no volverlos a ver jamás, que tengan buena tarde".

Así tomo sus premios, papeles y se retiro del podio y jamás volvió a poner pie en ese lugar… trabajo en los mejores hospitales y estudio en las mejores academias… pero se sentía vació… aunque tenia las mejores maquinas y tratamientos para sus pacientes el quería ofrecerles mas… una calidez humana… pero las políticas de ética eran demasiado exigentes…el colmo fue cuando el hospital se negó atender a un niño de bajos recursos y lo sacaron por no tener fondos… el niño murió, aun cuando piccoro pagaba personalmente por su medicamento e incluso iba de manera privada a su hogar a ayudarlo… el hospital se entero y lo expulso…

El presidente del hospital le dio una opción, o se degradaba a ser su asistente o se transfería a una zona rural…ese hombre le daba mala espina a piccoro y acepto el reto de la zona rural… un mes después estaba en Kanan e instalado en su pequeño consultorio… fue maravilloso, la gente era calida y humilde, lo malo es que en un lugar tan primitivo y tradicionalista el no sabia como reaccionarían al saber su preferencia, así que la oculto.

Hasta que esa escoria de tsuru lo delato al el negarse a ser su cómplice en un fraude de medicamentos, pediría los mas caros y en realidad compraría los mas baratos… el jamás aceptaría eso y tsuru lo investigo y lo delato… la gente dejo de visitarlo… excepto el anciano roshi y su nieto krillin… hubo una grabe epidemia de influenza y todos estaban enfermos menos ellos… ya que iban a su chequeo regular… las mujeres siendo mas juiciosas pensaron que un doctor así era mejor… cuando este las checara por asuntos femeninos no haría gran alboroto pues no vería a las mujeres por símbolo sexual…

Rumor esparcido por chichi y su padre pues ella jamás dejo de ir con el…a si el pueblo olvido esa tontería del rasismo y empezaron a ir con el…claro tsuru tenia a su propio doctor y este consultaba a sus hombres, pero nadie del pueblo iba con el… cobraba muy caro… el tiempo paso y el siempre mantuvo esa esperanza de aceptación, como es que el tenia tanta fe y aceptación de que sin importar su preferencia podría salir adelante… todo eso por un joven corredor de carreras y doble de riesgo llamado YAMCHA INUGAMI… joven que desde el principio de su carrera dejo saber todo trapito sucio que pudiese tener… y debido a su excesiva energía, calidez, habilidad y determinación, se volvió la estrella favorita del cine y televisión y del circulo de las estrellas…

Piccoro había seguido su vida desde que estaba en la universidad y entro a su blog… "SE FIEL A TI MISMO" el leyó su perfil y en sexualidad y preferencias salio, chicos guapos con personalidad y nenas lindas con cerebro… era bisexual… el se volvió su fiel admirador y vio que detrás de esa linda cara era una persona con sustancia y que sentía y sufría varias de las mismas cosas por las que el pasaba… así que siempre le escribió… recibió respuesta a cada una de sus cartas, incluso recibía cosas que solo salían como promociones, cosas exclusivas… y el le daba a cambio una flor prensada en cada carta… era su afición la botánica y plantas medicinales…

*-*-*-* tiempo actual.

Piccoro estaba tomando te cuando entro su asistente a la oficina "piccoro sama, el sheriff llego con vegeta que se peleo con un sujeto en la calle" "hazlo pasar" entro momentos después vegeta "te dejaron como perro de pelea el sujeto debe ser fuerte" dijo desinfectando sus heridas "fue un malentendido" "así? Como?" "era un familiar suyo" "a que te refieres?" "un sujeto abrazo y beso a bulma san en la calle y yo…" "reaccionaste propinándole una paliza que el al parecer te regreso" "el es su hermano mayor… como demonios iba a saberlo?" "pues no debiste atacarlo aun que no lo fuese, ella te gustara pero dime le has confesado tus sentimientos?, son pareja acaso?" el lo miro fijamente "no" "así que por que estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, hazlo antes de que alguien se te adelante, créeme esa chica siente algo por ti" dijo el y vegeta salio del lugar, "es tu turno" se hoyo decir afuera "cállate" dijo una vos "YAN YAN NO SEAS GROSERO" "si, si, como digas" dijo el sujeto entrando a la oficina y cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de el…

"por favor no azote mi puerta, es nueva ya que la ultima la rompió ese idiota que acaba de salir la semana pasada" dijo piccoro mientras buscaba mas vendas y antiséptico del armario de suplementos "lo siento pero ese idiota me hizo enojar" dijo el y se quedo callado, piccoro volteo a verlo y los ojos de los dos quedaron trabados… para yamcha ese chico verde de ojos amarillos era un verdadero bombón y ese porte maduro e intelectual lo estaba matando, si de espaldas era masculino e imponía presencia, de frente lo era mas…

Piccoro se sentía infartar… aquí frente a el… estaba el objeto de su mas profunda devoción… su alma gemela, su sueño imposible, su ilusión del corazón… "tome asiento" se contuvo, pero ese brillo de ojos no escapo a yamcha… el sonrió *le gusto* pensó el… "que linda oficina" decía para hacer conversación mientras el se dedicaba a limpiarle las heridas, primero los brazos, y cuando se puso a revisarle la cabeza y ojos, yamcha se sintió derretir, esa mirada escudilladora lo torturaba… juraba que si piccoro lo besaba el no se negaba.

Mientras tanto afuera platicaban… adentro yamcha contenia las ganas de invitarlo a cenar… el suponía que un chico campirano jamas seria uno de su "tipo", pero era tan lindo… "solo tienes un esguince en el tobillo, una costilla lastimada y ese puñetazo aunque duro, no dejara mas que una marca en el lado de la quijada" dijo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en el maletin… "menos mal, vivo de mis atractivos" "pues no deberia buscar pleitos con sujetos aficionados a recibir palizas y a darlas" dijo piccoro "esta bien" dijo como niño regañado "espere aquí ire por un entablillado para su pierna, espere aquí" "si soy bueno me dará un caramelo" "no, pero si se porta mal le dare una vacuna" y piccoro se rio mientras dejaba en la habitación a un yamcha perplejo "rayos si que es lindo"… yamcha como todo digno hermano de bulma, era curioso, así que miro a su alrededor, habia muchos cuadros con flores prensadas…

"curioso" dijo y siguió mirando a su alrededor, miro una puerta contigua y entro, era una oficinita… parecia un recibidos de una casa con un sillón, libros y… una colección enorme de cosas de el… pero lo que mas lo choqueo fue que en la pared estaba encuadrada una muñequera de sus dias como doble de riesgo… ese tesoro solo se lo envio a su mas fiel fan… miro a su alrededor, habia un escritorio con un enorme libro y flores frescas en un florero… eran violetas… y lavanda… miro y el libro que estaba a un lado estaba lleno de flores prensadas…

Salio del lugar inmediatamente y regreso a la oficina, urgo en los cajones y encontro un pequeño libro y entre ellos una flor prensada y una nueva carta hacia el… "QUE RAYOS HACES URGANDO MIS COSAS?" dijo una voz molesta "tu… eres tu el que me escribe con flores prensadas en cada carta? Verdad?" piccoro se abochorno "no se de que hablas" dijo arrebatandole el cuadernillo "no toques las cosas de los demas" "eres tu yo lose" dijo jalando del hombro y lo estrella contra el escritorio "y que demonios si lo soy eh?" "esto" dijo y empujándolo sobre el escritorio lo empieza a besar.

Piccoro lo toma del cabello y lo jala pero yamcha esta muy abrazado de el en el momento para dejarse separar… entonces piccoro sede y se deja caer bajo el conjuro del encanto de sus besos… cuando yamcha ya no siente forsejeo se suelta un poco y ata sus brazoz uno en la cintura de piccoro y el otro detrás de la cabeza para enfatizar el beso… entonces el aire se volvio una necesidad…

"esto no puede ser" dijo piccoro recuperando el aliento "para nada galan, no sabes que deseos mas grandes tenia de encontrarte, de tenerte enfrente, de dejarte saber lo que siento" dijo mirandolo a los ojos, piccoro se ruborizo "si leo las cartas de mis fans, en especial las de un chico tan adorable y especial que siempre me envia una carta con una delicada flor, ese chico pudo ver que detrás de mi mascara de chico duro hay un alma gentil que lo unico que quiere debes en cuando es una palabra de aliento, un poco de cariño" dijo besandolo otra vez, piccoro se dejo besar, "no sabes cuantas noches sin dormir me has causado, y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir" dijo besandolo de nuevo.

"esto no puede ser real" dijo piccoro separandose para respirar "si lo es, si lo es lindura" decia yamcha besandole el rostro y dandole un beso en su mano, "eres real?" dijo piccoro tocandole el rostro "muy real mi precioso muñeco y si lo deseas te mostrare que tan real puedo ser" dijo besandole el cuello "BASTA" dijo el empujandolo de encima suyo, "que rayos crees que haces saltandome encima y besandome, si jamas nos hemos conocido" "en eso te equivocas, tu me conoces mas de lo que crees y yo a ti" dijo el acercándose de nuevo "aléjate o te juro que" "me golpearas? Creo que si, pues hazlo, por que eso no evitara que te entregue mi corazón" piccoro se quedo perplejo.

"que dijiste?" "que mi corazón es tuyo ahora" dijo tomando sus manos y colocándolas en su pecho "estas loco?" "si, pero por ti, MON AMOUR" dijo besándole las manos "es una broma?" "me crees capaz de jugar con el corazón de alguien de semejante manera?" dijo molesto "que no sientes como mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho para estar en tus manos?… es tuyo" "hablas en serio?" "muy en serio… si quieres mañana nos cazamos" dijo besando sus manos de nuevo "parece mentira esto" dijo piccoro "tócame ve que es real" dijo yamcha sentándose el en el escritorio "tócame, tócame y comprueba que soy real y todo tuyo"… yamcha cerro los ojos para evitar molestarlo, piccoro toco su rostro, su cabello, sus brazos e incluso lo abrazo, yamcha empezó a respirar entrecortadamente "dios me torturas" dijo el… y piccoro pudo sentir el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones "DIOS HABLAS EN SERIO" dijo piccoro perplejo.

"mi ángel de mirada dorada, si no me aceptas en este momento juro por todo lo mas preciado para mi que me harás cometer una locura" "que estas dispuesto a hacer para que yo te acepte?" dijo intrigado "renunciaría a todas mis posesiones y a mi carrera, a todos mis logros por ti" dijo yamcha sonriéndole sinceramente "estas loco" "lo material y mi carrera son cosas reemplazables, pero mi corazón no lo es" dijo abriendo sus brazos invitándolo a entrar en ellos "has tenido varias parejas" dijo piccoro golpeando una de sus manos "eso era por que no te tenia a ti a mi lado y preferías seguir torturándome de entre mis sueños" dijo el molesto "no hice tal cosa" "jamás ponías un remitente ni tu nombre, DAIMAKU666" dijo el "recuerdas mi nombre en el blog?" "claro ya te dije, desde que mi hermana me hizo la pagina tu fuiste uno de los primeros en escribirme y cuando publique mi correo residencial, siempre estuve expectante de tus cartas" dijo quitándose su chaqueta…

"que rayos haces?" "me mata el calor, dios siento que tengo fiebre" piccoro se acerco a tocar su frente "dios como gozas torturarme" dijo yamcha "de que forma?" "tocándome de esa manera tan calida y gentil y yo aquí a tu merced y tu solo provocándome con tus simples toques, bésame con un demonio o creo que me desmayare" piccoro lo miro fijamente "que quieres de mi?" "que completes mi corazón" dijo yamcha ofreciendo sus labios con sus ojos cerrados "eso es jugar sucio" dijo... Pero no se pudo contener y lo beso… Yamcha lo abrazo y lo volvió a acomodar sobre el escritorio y mientras piccoro tumbaba todo para hacer espacio yamcha le desabrochaba la camisa… yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ahí en cuando hacen semejante escándalo que entran los mirones y los descubren…

Los días pasaron igual… yamcha se informo de todo del lugar por piccoro y a su vez piccoro de la vida de bulma… todos los días yamcha visitaba a piccoro y tenían una muy calurosa consulta privada… despues de unos dias piccoro se dejo envolver en la ilusión de amor que yamcha le prometia… hasta que una tarde… "yamcha estos dias han sido muy especiales para mi" dijo el… estaban sentados detrás de la casa de piccoro en su jardin… estaban bajo un arbol y yamcha estaba con su cabeza en las piernas de piccoro… "para mi también mi corazón" era el sobre nombre que yamcha le dio "te prometo que jamas te olvidare y te agradezco la oportunidad de haber vivido mi sueño" dijo el besándole su frente.

Yamcha se levanto alarmado "de que hablas?" "bueno no creo que tu intención sea quedarte aquí y yo jamás dejaría kanan…" "y?" "pues es obvio lo que pasara" "si, lo es, yo vendre a visitarte cada vez que pueda y tu puedes irte conmigo de gira en tus vacaciones" dijo el empezando a besarle el cuello "hablas en serio?" "claro, ya te tengo y no pienso dejarte ir jamas" "no soy gente de mundo, tu mereces alguien mejor" "me amas?" "si…" dijo abochornado "eso es lo que en realidad necesito, pregúntale a mi guarda espaldas, ninguno de esos susodichos novios y novias míos fueron fieles a mi, y como fan del béisbol tres estraiks y estan fuera" "quieres decir que te traicionaron todos ellos" "eran unos malditos infieles, es tan malo querer a alguien que te ame fielmente, que este a tu lado o por lo menos que te de unas palabras de aliento cuando mas las necesites… es por eso que tu en realidad te volviste mi sueño de amor, tu me dabas esas palabras de aliento… no es lo mismo recibirlas de la familia, que de alguien especial" "dios como demonios haces para hacerme amarte cada segundo mas?" "es un don" y se empezaron a besar…

"yamcha me enloqueces" "y tu ami, mi amor, dios eres como una droga intoxicante, estoy hirviendo" dijo yamcha quitándose su camisa, ya de la cintura para arriba desnudo piccoro lo vio perplejo y colorado "que haces?" "ya no las soportaba, tanta ropa encima con este calor que me consume me esta volviendo loco" "vete a nadar al rio" "vamos entonces" "no, yo no quiero" "piccoro… me tienes miedo?" "yo?, no jamás" dijo colorado "temes que me propase contigo?" dijo molesto, pero piccoro no dijo nada "eso, no, digo, yo, es que" "jamás me atrevería a forzarte a hacer algo que no quisieras" dijo el colocándose su camisa y los zapatos (estaban descalzos sobre el pasto) "a donde vas?" "con bulma, veo que te moleste" dijo el desabrochándose el pantalón para fajarse la camisa.

Piccoro al verlo con los pantalones desabrochados, camisa desfajada y cabello alborotado, no pudo mas y lo tacleo al piso "QUE RAYOS" "no es que no quisiera intimar contigo, es solo que yo jamas lo he hecho antes… jamas he tenido siquiera pareja antes" dijo el abochornado, yamcha reacciono con una ereccion enorme "DIOS SANTO" dijo piccoro al sentirla contra su estomago, y se quito de encima, "me torturas mi amor pero sabre esperar, todo lo que vale la pena se espera pacientemente, el destino me trajo a ti al final, creo que sabre esperar por algun dia que estemos listos para eso" dijo besándolo apasionantemente… piccoro volvio a quitarle las camisas e incluso el se quito las suya…

"DIOS QUE PECTORALES MI AMOR ESTAS COMO QUIERES" dijo yamcha babeando… piccoro tiene un pectoral aun mas imponente que el "yamcha…no aguanto mas, te amo, y necesito que me ames de inmediato, adelante estoy listo" yamcha trago saliva duro "estas seguro?" "si, anda ya no puedo mas" se fueron al cuarto y…. (no lo haré muy grafico por aquellos anti-gay)… ambos estaban sin ropa bajo las cobijas "mi amor quiero que nuestra primera vez sea memorable para ti, así que yo iré primero… piccoro poseyó a yamcha primero que al ser mas experimentado no sufrió mucho, aunque piccoro fuese muy dotado, al verlo alli debajo suyo piccoro pudo ver en esos ojos café chocolate esa pasión y entrega "te amare eternamente mi amor, de ahora en adelante este cuerpo te pertenece" dijo yamcha al sentir su esencia en lo mas profundo de su ser… después fue el turno de piccoro y yamcha fue gentil… "ámame por siempre yamcha, ámame y por dios te juro que mi corazón será eternamente tuyo" terminaron ambos en con los cuerpos entrelazados, en ese mas de cobijas y ambos no podían ser mas felices…

El dia llego y yamcha se fue… y cada día cada mañana tarde y noche piccoro recibía una llamada puntual de yamcha… "CORAZON TE AMOOOOOO" decía alegremente "y yo a ti… mi inspiración…" decia piccoro, por que para el eso era yamcha su inspiración…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: HAHAHAHAHA atracción ardiente…jajajajaja


	9. Amor para Krillin

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Un amor para krillin**

Krillin contemplaba a su alrededor… todos tenían a alguien… vegeta a bulma, piccoro a yamcha e incluso chichi estaba que babeaba por el hermano de bulma el tal goku… y el a quien tenia? A nadie… bueno por lo menos supo lo que era amar cuando era un niñito… esa época fue la mejor de su vida… cuando tenia amigos… cuando tenia un mejor amigo… cuando tenia un amor y este le correspondía… pero eso fue hace tanto…

Krillin se dirigía a realizar unos encargos junto con bulma y chichi… bueno, por lo menos gozaba de la compañía de dos de las chicas mas hermosas del lugar, ya que las otras dos eran demonios… una era la chica fácil del pueblo su nombre era purple (se acuerdan de la general purple de DB) y la otra era juu, pero esa chica tenia un alma negra y un corazón de piedra… quien diría que antes fue una chica tan dulce y linda… una de sus mejores amigas e incluso… su primer amor…

Bulma caminaba mirando como krillin parecía estar algo atónito… "que le pasa?" le pregunto bulma a chichi "es que cuando llegan estas fechas recuerda a la chica que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos" "que?" "si esa chica le rompió el corazón y no conforme con eso se lo pisoteo" "de que hablas?" "si, esa chica lo traiciono, de niños el compartió un secreto con ella y ella lo revelo y es por eso que la familia de krillin se volvió pobre y se tuvo que ir lejos, solo krillin quedo aquí gracias al abuelo roshi" "y quien era esa chica?" "allá esta, mirándonos desde lejos, siempre lo mira, y aprovecha cuando el esta solo para torturarlo, se aprovecha de que krillin es un caballero y jamás le levantaría la mano a una chica" "quien es?" "es juu" bulma sintió una gran ira…

Se apresuro a alcanzar a krillin y en efecto juu ya se había acercado un poco a el y el pobre no lo había notado "k-kun, espérame" dijo bulma abrasándolo por la espalda "eres malo k-kun por no esperarme, te tendré que castigar" dijo dándole un besote en la mejilla, krillin se rió nerviosamente y rogó que vegeta no estuviese cerca… "lo siento, me distraje" "ven chichi encontró buenas frutas, si me ayudas a escoger las manzanas te haré una tarta" dijo lindamente "es una promesa" dijo krillin y tomándose de las manos se fueron al puesto…. Juu estaba furia…

Mientras krillin cargaba los comestibles junto con chichi, bulma fue a comprarle algo lindo a vegeta, noto que sus guantes estaban gastados y que krillin también parecía necesitar unos, así que decidió comprarles unos… cuando los compro llego juu y le tiro el paquete… "para quien son?" "que te importa? No es tu asunto a quien le compro cosas y a quien no" dijo ella molesta "aléjate de el" "de quien puede ser pues convivo con mucha gente" "sabes a quien, me refiero" "si y no me interesa así que esfúmate" dijo mirándola predadoramente.

"sabes con quien estas hablando?" "si… con alguien sin corazón y ni sentimientos… eres una estatua de hielo y corazón de roca ambulante" dijo bulma susurrándoselo frente a frente "aléjate de mi krillin si sabes lo que te conviene… no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño jamás" dijo bulma retirándose "BULMAAAA YA NOS VAMOS" grito krillin extendiendo su mano y bulma la tomo y se fueron los tres dejando a juu petrificada en su lugar.

Mas tarde krillin decidió pasar la noche en casa de bulma, estaban sentados en el porche con akuma acostado en el regazo siendo acariciado detrás de las orejas por bulma… "que envidia me da ese chucho en este momento" bulma le sonrió y alargo una mano y le acaricio su cabeza y rasco detrás de su oreja, krillin solo hizo su cabeza aun lado para que bulma lo alcanzara mejor y se aguanto las carcajadas "sabes que no me refería a esto verdad?" "lo se, pero es muy divertido" dijo y ambos se rieron.

"krillin, creo que en realidad le gustas a la tal juu, pero es algo arisca para admitirlo" krillin la miro escéptico "bulma, ella me odia, no me soporta y además jamás podríamos ser amigos de nuevo por que lo que me hizo no se puede perdonar tan fácil" "lo se, es difícil perdonar a alguien que te hiere y mas si algún día lo quisiste tanto" krillin toma su mano "gracias por decirnos la verdad al abuelo y a mi, no te preocupes ese sujeto perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz por siempre al realizar semejante estupidez" bulma lo beso en la mejilla.

"dime krillin, que te hizo juu?" el tomo aire y miro las nubes pasar "cuando éramos chicos ella fue mi primer amor y su hermano mi mejor amigo, éramos pobres y su familia algo rica, pero eso no importaba… entonces llego una sequía y el rancho de mis padres recayó y la hipotecamos… nadie lo sabia e incluso el banco nos embargo, tenia que desahogarme con alguien ese dolor y se lo dije a juu… después de eso no la vi por tres días y entonces el banco llego y nos quito el rancho, ya habíamos reunido el dinero para pagar pero alguien compro nuestro rancho, no lo podía creer a lo lejos se veía la limosina de la familia de juu… ella estaba ahí viendo cuando mi familia era arrojada a la calle… por su padre" dijo mirándola "alguien le fue contó de la deuda y no fue el banco por que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con el, pero alguien compro nuestra hipoteca y la aumento, mis padres se fueron a Jisenko a trabajar, y mis hermanos mayores se fueron a Shagun a trabajar en la fabrica de unos tíos y yo quede con el abuelo… todos hicieron sus vidas en otro lugar y yo decidí quedarme con el abuelo y eso es todo… ellos jamás volvieron a dirigirme la palabra, dijeron que yo era una basura pobretona y me dieron la espalda" dijo derramando una lagrima.

Bulma lo abrazo "creo que el hecho de que te hizo un mal muy grave es la razón por la cual cree que tu jamás la perdonaras ni aceptaras que este contigo así que antes de arriesgarse a un rechazo de tu parte prefiere hacerte daño, por lo menos así tiene una excusa para hablarte o estar contigo" dijo bulma muy acongojada "tal vez, pero eso no cambia el echo de que me dio la espalda, ella sabe como soy y debió saber que si fue un accidente yo la perdonaría, eso solo significa que lo hizo a propósito… es raro como uno puede amor a alguien aun cuando te hizo tanto daño… el dañarme a mi la perdono, pero no a mi familia, eso jamás" krillin se levanto y se fue rumbo a la casa del abuelo, bulma saco de detrás de ella una grabadorcita.

Bulma salio rumbo al bar a donde juu suele estar y paso por ahí con chichi "lista chichi" "lista" "OH chichi como quiero a mi lindo krillin" "si, es muy lindo, y dulce e inteligente y todo un caballero" "si, soy muy afortunada de tener un primo tan lindo" "entonces?" "que?" "esa amiga tuya de la ciudad vendrá?" "si, claro" "krillin debe estar emocionado" "esa chica a escuchado tanto de las cosas buenas que he dicho de krillin que quiere venir a conocerlo, creo que se enamoro de el, y totalmente babeo sobre la foto de el que le envié, dijo que era un chico totalmente lindisimo" juu se ahogo… una forastera vendrá a tratar de cortejar a krillin y sabiéndolo solo y triste tal vez lo lograría… no eso no lo iba a permitir.

Días después- un heep llego a la ciudad y una chica de cabello corto y mirada recia bajo de el, se dirigió al bar y le pregunto al cantinero… todo bajo la mirada de juu y su hermano que estaba babeando por ella… "oiga donde encuentro a bulma o tal vez conozcan a su primo krillin?" "el trabaja al final de esta calle el la tienda de Kame senin" "gracias" dijo tomándose un tequila de un solo trago "muy bueno" y se retiro…

Juu salio detrás de ella y la vio justo cuando salía de la tienda de roshi acompañado de krillin, bulma los despedía "gracias krillin por mostrarle la ciudad, que tengan buena tarde" la chica tomo a krillin del brazo y se fueron… "bueno señorita..?" "videl, me llamo videl lindura" "yo soy krillin mucho gusto señorita videl" "llámame videl o dime vid… lindo" dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, ese día hacia frió y ella tenia una chaqueta ligera "tome mi chaqueta señorita hoy hace frió" dijo krillin quitándosela "eres todo un amor" dijo ella poniéndosela, krillin no seria alto pero era musculoso lo que lo hacia algo grueso por lo que la chaqueta le quedaba grande a ella…

Juu exploto y tomo a krillin del cuello de la camisa por detrás y lo arrojo a la calle "SUELTALAAA" ella estaba furiosa e intento patear a krillin pero se vio con un puño justo en su rostro "quien demonios te crees que eres para golpear a mi galán" dijo videl "ya veraz bruja" dijo poniendo se en pose de pelea "es tu funeral" dijo bulma acercándose y videl se quito la chaqueta de krillin y la suya y revelo un TOP deportivo y unos músculos impresionantes "videl es la campeona nacional invicta de kick boxin de la capital del oeste" juu sudo la gota gorda al esquivar los golpes, que no pudo por mucho tiempo y quedo casi molida a golpes, "escúchame bien rubia, este bombón es mió y si lo quieres debes ganarme, hasta entonces es solo mió" dijo y tomando a krillin del talle le planta un beso enorme y sensual en la boca… juu sintió llorar y esas lagrimas no eran por el dolor de los golpes sino el de su corazón, bulma le tiro una cinta a juu "escúchala creo que te será interesante" y se retiraron…

En su casa junna le curaba las heridas y ambos escuchaban la cinta… ambos tenían lagrimas en los ojos… el aun después de todo, aun después de todo el daño, de todos estos años aun los estimaba… "juu… aun tienes esperanza" dijo junna acariciando su mano "no, el jamás nos perdonara" "no tuvimos opción" "si la teníamos, pero nos dio miedo, jamás perdonara a un par de cobardes"… al día siguiente juu vio a krillin reparando un carro y videl a su lado pasándole las herramientas y secándole el sudor de la frente "quieres limonada lindo?" "no se moleste" "no lo es" dijo y le trajo un vaso de limonada con pajilla ofreciéndole mientras el tenia las manos ocupadas… luego de dejar de beber la chica bebió un poco de la misma pajilla que el "tuvimos un beso indirecto" dijo ella sonriente, krillin se abochorno y volvió al trabajo.

"esa podrías ser tu" dijo junna, ella le gruño y se fue de ahí… días pasaron y mientras vegeta y bulma estaban melosos, krillin pasaba mucho tiempo con videl… entonces videl entro sola al bar a tomar unos tragos y junna la abordo "hola preciosa" "hola galán" dijo ella coquetamente… juu sonreía, si su hermano la conquistaba krillin ya no se interesaría en ella "te gusta beber bien" "solo lo bueno" "una competencia?" "OK" y jugaron shots con tequila e increíblemente terminaron en empate… nadie le había ganado jamás a junna "ereshhhh buenagh" "gashiashhh ugh, tu tambiensh, ups debo rimes ugh, kilin shaleio ya del trabajosh" y salio algo tambaleante "esperash quedate conshmigo ugh, me gushtas" "eresh lindo, pero… nop, nop, mi kilin pe eshpera" dijo ella y se fue juu no lo podía creer ella no callo no estando ebria.

Bulma en su casa le dio un quita cruda "mi cabeza, ese chico si que resiste… me gusta" "ese es el plan, le das celos a juu, haces sufrir a junna por lo mujeriego y ambos reciben un escarmiento" dijo bulma "bulma no puedo creer que planearas esto" dijo vegeta con mirada desaprobatoria "y no puedo creer que tu lo apoyes" dijo vegeta mirando a chichi "tu cállate y no le digas nada a krillin" "eso es cierto bombón, pues si no resulta realmente me esta gustando krillin y planeo quedármelo si no resulta el plan" dijo videl.

Junna realmente toco fondo esta chica lo bateaba mas fuerte que bulma, si se pasaba de listo lo golpeaba, pero aun así actuaba como una chica coqueta con el… el dejo de buscar a las otras chicas y se enfocaba solo el videl, por su parte juu estaba desesperada… como acercarse a alguien que te temía tanto… krillin se empezó a sentir nervioso pues últimamente juu lo estaba observando desde lejos y el temía que le diese una paliza de encontrarlo solo… pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba krillin se exasperaba hasta que se arto, le pidió a videl distraer a junna pues los había visto coquetearse… Krillin no era tonto… y bulma no era mentirosa… krillin si sabia del asunto, además bulma le confeso todo desde un principio…

Krillin camino hasta una arboleda… una arboleda muy especial para el… hasta estar debajo de un gran sauce… el sauce donde grabo los nombres de juu y el suyo, era el lugar donde krillin le prometió a juu que al crecer se cazarían… al caminar por ese sendero juu fue abordada por recuerdos que ahora la atormentaban… al llegar al sauce escucho una voz "veo que no haz olvidado el lugar, eso si que es una sorpresa" dijo krillin que estaba sentado en una rama superior del árbol…

"yo… yo solo…" "que deseas de mi juu? Golpearme, humillarme o tal vez sacarme los ojos o el corazón tal vez… o quieres mejor mi alma?" dijo el bajándose del árbol para estar frente a ella "piensas que soy un monstruo verdad?" dijo juu sonriéndole tristemente "eso es lo que quieres que piense de ti, por eso te doy gusto" dijo krillin sacando un hacha de detrás del árbol… "que piensas hacer?" dijo ella asustada "derribar este viejo árbol, creo que será buena leña para hacer carbón o tal vez un taburete" dijo el colocándose aun lado del árbol para empezar a balancear el hacha… y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo "NOOOOO" grito juu y forcejeo con krillin por el hacha "que te pasa juu?" dijo el con cara de perplejidad "como puedes querer derribar, este árbol? Nuestro árbol" dijo empezando a llorar "que importa ya?, eres un monstruo sin corazón que no le importa nada ni nadie solo si mismo" dijo y le quito el hacha y le dio un golpe al árbol.

Juu trato de quitársela pero krillin se trepo al árbol con el hacha y empezó a cortar una rama… la rama donde se habían dado su primer beso… "por favor basta krillin" "por que?" "por favor déjalo en paz, por favor?" "esto si que es sorpresa, la gran juu llorando por un estupido árbol" "no es estupido" "si lo es, es solo un estupido árbol que esta en mi propiedad y que pienso moler hasta hacerlo astillas" dijo mientras daba otro golpe en otra rama "por favor, que acaso ya no significa nada para ti?" dijo juu en lagrimas, "si, y es por eso que lo derribare, acabare con ese recuerdo que me hace sufrir día con día, y me amarga la existencia" juu lo miro y de rodillas lo miro en un mar de llanto "por lo que mas quieras dime que tengo que hacer para que lo dejes en paz?" "por que te importa tanto?" "por que me preguntas algo tan cruel? Sabes muy bien el porque me importa" "no… no lo se y ala una alas dos y alas tres…" "NOOOOOO… ME IPORTA POR QUE TE AMOOOO" dijo abrasando al árbol…

"nunca he dejado de amarte, jamás a pasado un día que yo dejara de amarte" "HAHAHAHAHA QUE BUENA BROMA" dijo krillin riéndose cruelmente, a juu le dolió verlo burlarse de su verdad "NO ES MENTIRA" "SI QUE LO ES; TU NO TIENES CORAZON" dijo molesto "me abandonaste, me negaste y por si fuera poco me volviste blanco de tu abuso… eso es amor? DIMELOOOO" dijo molesto "no podía volver a ti, no después de lo que hice y mi padre me prohibió dirigirme a ti o tomaría represalias… así que te volví blanco de mi enojo, para evitar que alguien mas lo hiciera, te proclame mi juguete para mantener a todos lejos de ti" dijo mirándolo con suplica, pero krillin tenia una cara rígida de enojo "tonterías" "es verdad" "boberías" "krillin… yo te amo…" "patrañas, simples estupideces" "krillin por lo que mas quieras, créeme" "tu me quitaste lo que mas quería juu, no te atrevas a pedirme jurar ante lo que tu me quitaste" dijo molesto.

"que puedo hacer para que me perdones" "nada, jamás existirá algo lo suficientemente grande para que me compenses" dijo no mirándola, "me arrodillo ante ti mi kikun" "CALLATEEEEE JAMAS TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASIIIII" dijo molesto y desplegó una bofetada en su rostro, ella quedo muda y atónita, jamás lo había visto tan furioso en su vida "dime por que me traicionaste" "por cobarde, mi padre quería tus tierras y descubrió que ustedes tenían un secreto… me golpeo todo ese día para tratar de sacármelo, pero no pudo e incluso golpeo a junna, pero no hablamos… entonces amenazo con llevarnos lejos, separarnos no solo sacarnos de kanan, sino alejarnos de nuestra madre… krillin tu sabias que ella estaba enferma, una tristeza como esa la hubiese matado… tenia miedo krillin, tenia miedo y hable… pero de que sirvió todo el dolor que te cause si de todas maneras mi madre murió tres años después… no pensé en nada mas y cuando por fin reaccione todo fue inútil… ya había causado un daño mas allá de lo perdonable, y después no tuve el valor de volverte a dirigir la palabra y cuando esos idiotas dijeron que eras un pelele y te volviste su blanco, decidí volverte mi juguete personal para evitar que te tocaran… con el paso del tiempo me volví estupida, odiaba todo lo que te hiciera sonreír… lo que te hiciese feliz, al que te hiciese reír… todo por que ese ser no era yo… nunca seria yo… jamás podría ser yo" dijo mientras empezó a golpear el piso en amargo llanto.

De pronto sintió que alguien abrazada su cabeza y le acariciaba su espalda "tranquila… ya paso… si tanto significa ese árbol para ti… lo dejare" le decía mientras la dejaba ir, ella por instinto lo abrazo de la cintura "no… por favor… no me dejes sola… por favor…" decía suplicante "que le perdonase la vida al árbol y que te comprendiese el por que de tus acciones no significa que te perdonare… me hiciste mucho daño juu, mucho daño" dijo el no mirándola "ya no me importa nada krillin, nada solo dime que debo hacer para que me perdones" dijo entre lagrimas…

Krillin sonrió malévolamente "nada será suficiente" "dime lo que sea haré cualquier cosa sin importar el tiempo que tome ni lo que tenga que hacer" "entonces se mía para toda la vida" dijo krillin sonriéndole tiernamente… juu se quedo perpleja y en menos de un segundo se lanzo a besar a krillin como si no hubiese un mañana… se pasaron el día entero besuqueándose y juu esa misma noche se escapo de su casa y se fue a vivir con krillin… sin decir que al día siguiente su hermano tampoco aprecio ni videl…

A los días bulma recibió una carta de videl diciéndole que estaba en las vegas y que se había casado con junna… ambos estaban muy felices y en la carta junna le pedía a krillin cuidar de su hermana… que lo sentía y que pronto volverían solo debían hacer unas cositas antes de volver…

Las cosas en kanan empezaban a mejorar para la gente del lugar desde que bulma llego… pero trusu-san no estaba feliz… y planeaba su venganza entre las sombras… sin pensar que todo daría un giro por un cierto sujeto que se dirigía a su puerta esa noche…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: el amor es extraño… dulce pero extraño


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Peligro en Kanan… Grito de esperanza**

Bulma últimamente se sentía observada… eso no debería ser cosa de alarma pues se le consideraba la chica mas linda del lugar… además siempre que sentía un deliciosos escalofrió por una mirada intensa, sabia muy bien quien era el que se la causaba… su vegeta mirándola desde lejos…

El amaba observarla a distancia, adorarla desde lo distante y saber que si se acercaba esta lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos… se sentía tan bendecido de que alguien como ella abriera un espacio para el en su corazón, bulma sin lugar a duda se había convertido en parte de el y el no deseaba imaginar que seria de su vida si ella no estuviera… y ese pensamiento le daba calos fríos.

Cada día despertar a su lado, cada tarde volver al hogar, su nuevo hogar, a su lado si se sentía como en casa, y cada noche compartir un lecho y con caricias expresar lo que con palabras no se puede… cada día con bulma era un bello milagro, y vegeta estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para mantener a su Eva a salvo en ese edén…

Bulma estaba trabajando en una maquina cosechadora de trigo, cuando llego krillin a su lado, "trabajando desde temprano como siempre" "es que esto no es trabajo para mi, esto es una mera diversión" "quien tuviera tu dedicación" "vamos primo no es para tanto, tu también eres bueno" "pero no como tu" bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla y el solo le dejo unas piezas y regreso adentro con un enorme bochorno en la cara…

Pero había algo que preocupaba a bulma, y no había tenido el valor de decirle a vegeta, tien se había negado a firmar los papeles… como es que podrían unirse si ella estaba atada a un patán… cada vez que vegeta hablaba de cómo el veía su vida juntos, ella lloraba por dos razones, una era por que ella estaba igualmente ilusionada con eso y segundo era por que par eso no había una fecha clara hasta que esa rata inmoral aceptara devolverle su libertad…

Y también había algo que ponía a todos nerviosos, pues de tsurunaki y sus hombres no se sabia nada, desde hace tres días se habían retirado… según los rumores un extraño llego y ellos súbitamente se mantenían dentro de la mansión de ese patán…

Juu no sabia nada de nada pues había abandonado el lugar después de firmar su renuncia y de patear traseros en su camino afuera de ese infierno, se mudo al inn con chichi y su padre y todos los días iba a trabajar con krillin… todo el pueblo estaba en shock pues de ser el demonio particular de krillin, ahora actuaba como su sirvienta… nadie sabia como se dio tal giro…

Krillin no le demostraba su cariño a juu en publico y ese era su castigo, la trataba como si fuese una persona cualquiera, e incluso trataba a bulma melosamente y con mucha dulzura e incluso a chichi en publico y a ella la dejaba de lado… pero lo mas asombroso es que ella no se quejaba… solo miraba la situación y ella se enojaba consigo misma, pues era obvio que krillin no se sentía muy a gusto con ella aun…ni siquiera ella sabia si eran pareja o ella aun estaba a prueba…

Era el día libre de roshi y la tienda se estaba preparando para el día, bulma iría a entregar la maquina y después tomaría su descanso y hora del almuerzo juntos… vegeta la esperaría en una arboleda cercana y de ahí se irían a su nidito de amor en el barranco… a krillin no le gustaba hacer entregas y por su parte estaba bien… así que estaría solos casi todo el día krillin y juu… "KRILLIN PUEDES IR POR MAS REFACCIONES PARA CAFETERA EN LA BODEGA, NO LOS ENCUENTRO" dijo juu desde el mostrador "OK YO LOS BUSCO" dijo yendo al almacén… pronto juu cerro la tiendo y puso el letrero de cerrado… juu lentamente entro a la bodega "hola juu, ya los encontré" dijo el sonriéndole, ella estaba frente a la puerta y en eso se escucho un clic "que fue eso?" dijo el perplejo, juu le mostró la llave de la puerta "juu?" ella dejo caer la llave y la pateo para que se fuera debajo de la puerta.

Krillin estaba perplejo, "juu que hiciste?" ella no dijo nada y empezó a quitarse la camisa "juu?" termino en brasier y después se empezó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras pateaba fuera de sus pies sus zapatos "juu esto no es gracioso estamos atrapados aquí, hasta que venga alguien" miles de gotas de sudor corrían por su cara que se estaba poniendo roja como tomate "cerré la tienda" dijo ella con un enorme rubor en la cara "que?" dijo krillin mientras un poco de sangre le salía por la nariz "nadie vendrá y bulma pensara que nos fuimos a casa" dijo ella quitándose los pantalones, "esto no esta bien" dijo y salio corriendo, juu salio tras el y detrás de un anaquel krillin desapareció "krillin?", ella estaba sintiéndose muy frustrada, krillin estaba escondido en una caja de madera pensando en que hacer…hasta que la escucho llorar…

Salio de su escondite para verla llorando mientras se ponía la ropa… estaba murmurando cosas como ***soy una tonta, claro que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, eres una tonta juu, claro que el no gusta de ti así, ahora pensara que haces esto con todos, no eres mejor que maron, eres toda una tonta…*** "jamás pensaría eso de ti" dijo krillin, juu siguió dándole la espalda "talvez podamos romper el cerrojo, buscare algún mazo" dijo juu marchándose mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

Krillin la sujeto de la cintura y la abrazo por la espalda, "krillin?" "hueles a rosas" juu se estaba apenando, "tanto me quieres juu? O solo quieres algo de entretenimiento?" juu se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada a krillin, el la miro perplejo y esta se abochorno al darse cuenta de que le pego "yo lo siento" dijo ella empezando a llorar "perdóname tu" dijo besándole la mano con la que lo golpeo… lentamente se separo de ella y fue a una vieja caja, de allí saco unas mantas y las coloco en el piso, ella se apeno pero se fue con el… krillin lentamente le quito la ropa dejándola en ropa intima y después se quito la propia.

Juu se quedo muda… krillin estaba MUY BIEN ARMADO… "pensabas que estaba igual de pequeño que su dueño" dijo el burlonamente al ver como se quedo ella perpleja, "eres tan linda" dijo el y lentamente empezó a besarle el cuello y los pechos mientras le quitaba el brasier… después los bajo al vientre y así a su femineidad donde le dio algunos muy profundos y privados besos allí "KRILLINNNNN" decía juu toda extasiada, lentamente subió y mientras le besaba los labios jugueteaba con sus dedos dentro de sus femeninas profundidades y sintió algo… "eres virgen?" dijo el algo alarmado "eso es un problema?" dijo ella preguntándose si fuese algo malo "para nada, por lo menos se que ninguna peste te tuvo antes que yo" dijo mientras se ponía entre sus piernas "dolerá un poco pero relájate y pronto pasara" ella se relajo y krillin empezó a adentrarse…

Entre lagrimas juu fue llevada al cielo, mientras las cobijas eran marcadas por la prueba de su pureza y de su amor, krillin empezó a embestirla de lentamente a incrementar su fuerza de embate ya que ella estaba clavándole las uñas en la espalda "KRILLIN MAS FUERTE POR FAVOR; MAS DURO" decía toda excitada, "ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE VIVIDO" decía toda fuera de si "RECIBELO TODO MAMITA" "SI KRILLIN LLENAME; QUIERO TENER TODOS TUS BEBES" "SI LINDA DAME UN BEBE DAMELO" decía el mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Después de un respiro krillin salio de dentro de ella, pero esta ato sus piernas alrededor de su cadera "por favor… una vez mas" el sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente "te parece de perrito?" "si" dijo ella y de nuevo a lo suyo… krillin y juu pasaron todo el día y la noche atrapados ahí, pues bulma al ver el anuncio de cerrado se fue a casa con vegeta y el anciano pensó que tal vez se habían quedado con bulma en su casa como lo hacia cada vez que salía tarde.

Al llegar a la tienda oyeron sollozos desde el almacén y al abrir la puerta roshi… y bulma… se quedaron mudos y lentamente volvieron a cerrar la puerta… decidieron tomar día sabático… un día después krillin y juu se comprometieron y cuando krillin fue a pedirle su mano al papa de juu este lo corrió como a cualquier basura y al referirse el a su hija como prostituta barata krillin le dio una paliza… juu tomo todas sus pertenencias y krillin se la llevo a vivir con el a la casa del viejo roshi…

*-*-*-*-* el amor estaba en su pleno apogeo, bello brillante y como un velo que nublaba los signos de peligro en la vida y a su alrededor, mas aun con la presencia de un misterioso extraño que llegaba a la ciudad******-*-**

Bulma estaba barriendo el frente de su casa, era su día libre, pero para su disgusto el sheriff se llevo a vegeta a la ciudad vecina pues recibieron la noticia de un hombre misterioso que estaba infiltrándose en los registros de las ciudades y se hacia pasar por un agente de ley… al parecer buscaba a alguien y ese alguien era una mujer… pista descifrada al ver los archivos perdidos…

Vegeta se alarmo.. seria el?... vegeta regreso rápidamente a kanan y cuando llego a su casa… no había nadie… la casa parecía registrada, era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado el lugar… escucho unos gemidos afuera y vio a akuma sangrando a morir, miro hacia el establo y los caballos no estaban, rápidamente llevo a akuma con piccoro y después volvió a su casa a buscar pistas de aquel cuya vida pendería de un hilo si vegeta llegase a tenerlo enfrente… era de noche vegeta entro a ese lugar, pudo imaginarse como paso, pudo ver la comida tirada en el piso, ella debió estar poniendo la mesa, varios de los platos, vajilla demás elementos estaban rotos cerca de la puerta, ella debió de arrojárselos al intruso… la mesa volcada y la silla, debió usarlos como barrera…

Al llegar a la sala vegeta escucho un sonido proveniente de la recamara… lentamente el se fijo mientras preparaba su arma… ahí estaba un hombre registrando las cosas del tocador, "será mejor que me des una razón para no volarte los sesos" dijo vegeta "te tengo tres, en primera no eres un asesino, en segundo no averiguarías que paso con bulma y en tercera, ella te mataría por manchar de sesos la alfombra gerome de party que trajo de Francia" dijo el volviéndose lentamente mientras en sus manos sostenía una fotografía…

Vegeta lo miro… tenia en su rostro una sonrisa sincera "hola tu debes ser vegeta, be-chan habla mucho de ti" vegeta estuvo perplejo "goku san…?" dijo el "veo que por lo menos ella te dijo mi nombre, esa despistada" dijo el, "tu sabes lo que paso aquí?" "si, tien llego antes que yo a bulma" dijo el con una mirada asesina "ese infeliz esta aquí?" "si, ese maldito uso mi nombre para obtener acceso a mi oficina, no contaba con que yo volviera ese día, al verse descubierto huyo" "maldita rata" "ese maldito fue al viejo departamento de bulma y encontró los datos del café de uranaibaba, la hermana del anciano roshi, allí dijo ser yo y esta le dio la dirección de aquí" "maldita sanguijuela" "eso no es todo, el maldito uso los datos que yo tengo del lugar y se robo un archivo" "que archivo?" dijo vegeta.

Goku lo miro "el de una investigación que mi departamento ha estado investigando, el de un criminal llamado, TSUREY KANG" vegeta lo miro "que tiene que ver con esto bulma?" "tien usara ese archivo para que ese sujeto le ayude a que bulma firme el acuerdo donde ella lo deja como dueño de todo lo suyo" "pero el por que vendría a kanan?" "el ya estaba aquí, lleva 10 años en este lugar" "diez años? Quien es?" "ustedes lo conocen como TSURUNAKI GANK" vegeta se quedo perplejo "sabia que el canaya era una rata pero no que fuese tan grande" "y ahora por fin ha cometido el error mas grande de su vida, meterse con mi familia" dijo goku y salio de allí "a donde vas?" "iré por bulma el gusano debe tenerla en algún lugar lejano de aquí, pero a la vez debe ser un lugar resguardado y debe ser de su propiedad" dijo el "esa comadreja tiene muchos escondites".

entonces mientras salían un hombre a caballo los esperaba "pero yo se donde la tiene" dijo "JUNNA?" dijo vegeta "videl me pidió que ayudara a goku en su investigación pues se todos los trapos sucios de la sanguijuela, el le gano toda su fortuna a mi padre en las cartas y por eso yo y juu nos volvimos sus perros de pelea, pero como accedí a cooperar la INTERPOL prometió no encarcelar a mi padre por mas de tres años… por que aun así se merece que lo encarcelen para que escarmiente" "después platicamos es hora de ir por esa peste" dijo goku "y se van sin mi?" dijo una voz, era yamcha "ya era hora que llegaras" "piccoro quiso venir" "krillin nos espera vamonos" dijo junna y así partieron. Los seis caballeros en busca de rescatar a su princesa… llegaran a tiempo?***************

En la hacienda del cáñamo abandonado,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,********

Bulma estaba encerrada en una habitación, se encontrada golpeada y cansada… todo el día había sido golpeada para obligarla a firmar los papeles… ella sabia que no la matarían sino hasta después de firmar… lo que mas lamentaba es que esos sujetos tuvieron su diversión con ella… tsurunaki y tien le hicieron las cosas mas desagradables… lo único que la mantenía con vida es la idea de lo que sus chicos le harán a esas sabandijas cuando llegaran… pero ella temía algo… esas sabandijas se vinieron en ella… que pasaría si la preñaran… no quería pensar en ello…

Afuera las alimañas bebían vino del mas caro por su victoria "seguro de que firmara?" dijo tien "es dura pero lo hará, y mientras nos divertiremos con ella" dijo tsurunaki… sin sospechar que sus verdugos estaban afuera… vegeta estaba rabiando, "cálmate, de nada servirá si nos descubren antes de llegar con bulma" dijo goku "si lo usan como rehén estamos fritos" dijo yamcha "lo se" dijo vegeta "piccoro y junna iran por bulma" "por que ellos" "por que nos esperan, tien sabe que yamcha y yo lo mataremos si lo vemos por lo que huirá si nos ve y tsurunaki te teme, los están esperando y si los ven pateándole el trasero a algunos sujetos estarán pendientes en ustedes" dijo goku "yo y goku iremos por detrás por que por ahí huirá tsuru y tien por lo cobarde ira por donde aiga personas que lo cubran" dijo yamcha "listo krillin" dijo vegeta "no me olviden" "ni a nosotros" dijeron unas voces "que hacen aquí?" dijo vegeta "no dejare que se metan con mi neesan sin pelear" dijo chichi, juu, ox, videl y el viejo roshi estaban ahí "OK, no sirve discutir, solo resistan hasta que llegue el sheriff" dijo goku.

Así el plan entra en acción, las chicas se van con piccoro y junna por bulma, pues ella podría necesitarlas, mientras los otros hacían un desastre pateándole el trasero a los hombres de tsuru, "tsurunaki esto no me gusta" dijo tien "ve por la mujer y nos vemos en el techo" tien corrió y al ver la habitación sola, sabia que todo estaba perdido, salio corriendo pero su sorpresa seria fatal al verse frente a frente con vegeta…

Mientras tanto tsuru llegaba al techo y al llegar entro a su helicóptero "despega idiota, este lugar ya no tiene remedio" "si señor, a donde?" "aun lugar tranquilo y soleado, que me recomiendo?" "que tal una cómoda estancia en la penitenciaria de máxima seguridad de la capital central, con jornadas de sol a sol rompiendo roca?" dijo una voz asesina "unas manos le cubrieron la boca mientras una pistola le apuntaba a la cabeza "hola tsurukai kang, por fin caíste" después el helicóptero empezó a sacudirse y a escucharse gritos de dolor…

Mientras vegeta se acercaba lenta y asesinamente "mucho gusto tu debes ser tien? El viejo esposo de bulma" "quien eres tu?" "el nuevo esposo de bulma" y con eso se lanzo sobre tien… (Y créanme no fue bonito) al final ox tuvo que quitarle a vegeta de encima… en eso llegaron yamcha y goku para admirar la obra de vegeta "fiuuuuu ***silbaron*** que buen trabajo" dijo goku "definitivamente este si es de nuestra familia" dijo yamcha, junna les aviso que bulma estaba con piccoro en la clínica…

Rápidamente llegaron y ella estaba en descansando "miren trío de cabezotas ella esta cansada y solo pasaran de uno en uno, esta bien, algo golpeada pero bien" dijo piccoro, entro goku, y la regaño por descuidada pero la amaba, después yamcha quien fue todo un dramático y por fin vegeta… casi se le rompe el corazón al verla, "se que no estoy tan bonita" "para mi eres lo mas bello del mundo" "vegeta fue lo peor de toda mi vida, me usaron como n juguete de formas horribles" dijo llorando "es mi culpa, no supe cuidarte" "como ibas a saberlo" "ellos me advirtieron de el y yo aun así me fui" "es tu trabajo, no sabias que ese gusano se aliaria con esa otra basura" "al diablo con todo jamás volveré a dejarte, mis días de justiciero terminaron, ahora todo mi mundo eres tu" "y tu el mió"… se besaron y así pasaron la noche diciéndose cosas dulces y compartiendo besos aun mas dulces…_ siendo mirados por akuma pues estaba en un viejo colchón al otro lado de la habitación…_

**** Mientras tanto afuera goku estaba parado afuera del consultorio… krillin se había marchado con los otros, y yamcha estaba con piccoro… chichi se acerco a el, "bueno que tal si duermes hoy en el inn?" dijo ella no mirándolo directamente, el sonrió, "claro" así se marcharon "chichi instala a gokun yo estoy muerto me voy a dormir" "si papa, ven cabezo es por acá" goku se rió, al llegar al cuarto… chichi le arreglo la cama "bueno la cama esta lista, el baño esta ahí y a las 8 se sirve el desayuno así que levántate temprano, buenas noches" cuando ella se planeaba marcharse "no tengo sueño, por que no platicamos un rato?" ella lo miro "vamos hace años que no nos vemos, dime como es tu vida, que paso con ustedes anda siiiiii?" ella dio un suspiro "esta bien me quedarme a platica un ratito" y así platicaron, de todo en sus vidas… "sabes que estas muy linda chichi?" "se lo has de decir a todas tus novias" "cuales novias si ya estoy casado" a chichi se le rompió el corazón "así, pues no lo habías dicho y creo que es mejor que me vaya a tu esposa no le gustara que estés con una chica solo en tu habitación" "no te acuerdas verdad?" "de que hablas?"

El la tomo de la mano y se la sentó en las piernas "te acuerdas del último invierno en casa de la abuela?" "si, claro, nos perdimos" "y cuando estabas llorando y te hice reír que dijiste que harías al crecer ambos"… FLASH BACK:_ "gokun eres mi héroe, cuando crezca me casare contigo" "pero falta mucho" "OK, casémonos ahora y otra vez al crecer" "esta bien" "con este añillo te desposo" dijo chichi sacando una paleta de anillo "y con este te desposo a ti también" dijo goku sacando uno también… eran el dulce de moda…END FLASH._

Chichi se puso colorada "yo ya estoy casado con cierta niña que por lo que veo aun usa mi anillo, o lo que queda de el" era un aro practico color verde, goku le enseño el suyo y en su dedo estaba la argolla roja "hablas en serio?" dijo chichi "que acaso tienes a alguien especial?" dijo goku "no, pero" "yo si estoy dispuesto, si me das una oportunidad" ella sonrió y empezó a llorar "si" y se empezaron a besar, lentamente la recostó en la cama "no te preocupes chichi yo no te forzare a nada" dijo el "pero yo si" dijo ella y se le subió encima "dominante eso es lindo" dijo el… se quitaron la ropa y goku la beso en todas partes… chichi estaba desquiciada…

goku la beso toda la noche "te amo mi niña linda, mi linda niña" "ámame ni niño lindo, ámame" dijo chichi cuando goku empezó a penetrarla lentamente "mi linda esposa, mi esposita adorada, mi mujercita linda" "mi dueño, mi esposito querido" con ritmo aumentando pausadamente, goku la empezó a embestir, hasta que alcanzaron el cielo, goku succionando como crió los pechos de chichi "dame mi nene dame tu leche" "tómala mami, tómala toda" y así se viene en ella inundándola hasta el fondo de su ser…

*-* detrás de la puerta el papa de chichi bailaba el baile de la victoria… su sueño mas grande era tener un nieto….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: siempre lo puede todo el amor…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, otras series animadas o juegos de video que se puedan comentar en este fanfic….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El amor logra todo**

Dos meses pasaron y bulma estaba algo enferma, "iré con piccoro a ver que tengo querido" dijo bulma tomando su cartera "yo te llevo" dijo vegeta… se fueron en una carreta tirada por pepper y kuroi… mientras silver jugaba con su nuevo hermanito shadow… (Kuroi si tuvo su oportunidad con pepper)

_Un__ mes después del incidente se casaron, ella estaba hermosa en su vestido blanco… llego la novia en un rolssroise negro, y fue entregada por el padre, quien esta vez si acepto hacerlo, el padrino fue el anciano roshi y la madrina uranai baba, vegeta lucia apuesto todo usando trajes vaqueros negros de cuero…_

_La boda fue muy especial… pues fue boda cuádruple… goku se ligo a chichi, krillin a juu, y yamcha arrastro a piccoro… todos se fueron de luna de miel a la costa, donde se pasaron unas muy calurosas vacaciones…_

_Al volver vegeta con la ayuda de la familia de bulma formo su hacienda, donde cría, doma y adiestra caballos… su sueño hecho realidad… claro… que la casa donde viven sigue siendo la misma, solo que ahora esta fincada y tuvieron que construir lugares para los caballos y mas habitaciones para su futura familia…_

Vegeta esperaba afuera cuando piccoro lo hace pasar… "vegeta, bulma la noticia que les tengo es seria" "que es?" dijeron "bulma se encuentra esperando" se quedaron mudos… a bulma esa noticia la asusto "se que es lo que piensan, pero el ultrasonido revela que el bebe tiene tres meses de gestación" "tres meses?" dijo vegeta, bulma sonrió "tendremos un bebe, tenia tanto miedo, que pudiese ser de alguno de esos malditos…" vegeta la tomo de las manos "aunque no fuese mió, si viene de ti mi amor, no podría amarlo menos por no tener mi sangre, pues mientras tenga la tuya será un ángel" bulma lo beso, "te amo tanto, mi vegeta tendremos un bebe" "un fruto de nuestro amor mi ángel" así se fueron mas melosos que nada a su hogar… contentos de informar a su familia de la noticia**

************************** 8 años después ********************************

Un hombre se encontraba pasando por un terreno despoblado conduciendo una pick up, después diviso una construcción en el lago… la cual por fin había terminado… al llegar a una hacienda se fue directo con su patrón "señor tusane, ya se termino por fin la hacienda junto al lago" "no se que demonios fueron pero esa tierra era de mi…" y se quedo triste, en eso bajo su esposa "estas pensando en el verdad?" "fue como un hijo para mi" "lo se, era todo lo que pudimos querer en un hijo, pero no se pudo ser" dijo ella abrasándolo, en eso alguien llego a la puerta "yo iré" dijo el y al abrir la puerta casi se infarta "eres tu?"Dijo empezando a sonreír "hola señor tusane" "VEGETA" dijo abrasándolo, en eso sale la esposa corriendo "VEGETA SAN" dijo abrasándolo…

Pasaron al salón y conversaron un rato, en el jardín Melissa estaba tomando el sol, cuando vio a un niño corretear a un perrito, "ven kamus, ven" "que lindura" dijo ella al ver al niño, "estas perdido?" "no, yo vine aquí con mi papa" "donde esta el?" "adentro, mami me mando a buscarlo por que se le olvidaron las llaves del portón y kamus se metió por aquí persiguiendo una ardilla" dijo regañando al perrito "tu papa esta adentro, quieres que te lleve, yo vivo aquí "si por favor y gracias" "que lindo y que educado

"entonces eras tu el que construyo en el lugar?" "así es, decidí hacer mi casa de campo ahí, solo vine de vacaciones" "te enviaremos tus caballos, los he cuidado bien" "lo se, estoy ansioso por que conozcan a…" "PAPIIIII" dijo trunks que corrió directo a vegeta "Trunks, pero que travieso me seguiste" "no papi, mama me dijo que te trajera las llaves del portón y kamus se metió por un agujero de la barda del jardín" dijo mientras el perrito le brincoteaba… vegeta miro sin mucho interés a la mujer que llego, pero ella si lo miro perpleja.

"vegeta" dijo ella, "hola melissa" "volviste" dijo sonriendo "no del todo, solo vine de vacaciones con la familia" "este es tu hijo" dijo la señora mimiko "saluda trunks" "buenos días, me llamo trunks y este es kamus" dijo enseñando a su perrito "bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde" "vegeta por que nonos acompañan a cenar tu y tu familia esta noche" "me parece bien, nos vemos en la tarde, hasta luego señor y señora tusane" y así se fue vegeta con su hijo en brazos…

Melissa se caso con Richard pero estaban separados, al parecer eran un par de infieles mutuamente y el cielo no los había bendecido con algún hijo… los señores tusane se esmeraron y melissa y Richard querían dejar la mas grande impresión, mas que nada melissa pues quería ver si podría tener alguna oportunidad con el…

cuando la tarde llego se escucho que tocaron a la puerta "YA LLEGARON" dijo el señor tusane y todos se reunieron a recibirlos, el único no emocionado era Richard "tu solo lo que quieres es meterte en sus pantalones" "cállate, si la esposa es bonita es lo que intentaras tu" "CALLENSE LOS DOS Y SERA MEJOR QUE SE COPORTEN O LES DEJARE DE DAR DINERO" dijo furioso "miren ustedes, vegeta es una persona especial para nosotros, el es como un hijo y ahora que por fin volvemos a tenerlo cerca no lo arruinaran con su actitud infantil" dijo furiosa la señora mimiko…

al abrir la puerta se vio a vegeta, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, con su mano sujetando a trunks que tenia un traje gris y este a su vez sujetaba la mano de una niñita con un vestidito de olanes color amarillo y a su lado, tomando su brazo, estaba la mujer mas bella que hubiesen visto…. Con un vestido blanco, cabello largo turquesa, y en sus brazos un bebe con un vestidito color rosita y sujeto de su vestido estaba un niño pequeño de cabello negro en flamita con un copete… "buenas noches, señores tusane, melissa, Richard" dijo vegeta, todos estaban perplejos "esta es mi esposa bulma" "mucho gusto soy bulma brief" "brief ese apellido me suena" "PAPA OSEA HELLO SON LA FAMILIA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO" "no es para tanto" dijo bulma, "estos son nuestros hijos, el mayor con 7, es trunks, después los gemelos con 5, lessuru y turble, y nuestra bebe bra de 3 meses" dijo muy orgulloso…

pasaron una velada agradable aunque melissa y Richard estuviesen muertos de la envidia… todos salieron mas tarde al jardín para poner fuegos artificiales y bulma le ayudaba a la señora mimiko con las cosas "mi niña me alegro que vegeta sea tan feliz" "el se merece todo eso y mas, por que el es mi vida" dijo bulma y la señora se ruborizo, "vaya vegeta ella es todo un premio" dijo insultante Richard "lo es, la vida me premio bien por que ella se convirtió en eso… mi vida" dijo muy orgulloso.

La noche paso agradable y los señores tusane se enamoraron de los niños "abuelito podemos venir mañana a jugar" dijo lessuru, los señores tusane se abochornaron felices "si yo quiero jugar con la abuelita" dijo turble, "si ellos no se oponen pueden venir" "POR SUPUESTO QUE SI"… melissa y Richard se pusieron frente a vegeta "perdónanos vegeta por tanto daño que te hicimos" "desde hace mucho lo hice, además no tendría la bendición que tengo ahora de no haber pasado eso" dijo feliz abrasando y besando a su esposa, y sus niños vinieron a ellos a abrasarlos "ABRAZO; ABRAZO" dijeron felices…

De camino a casa los niños venían dormidos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y bulma y vegeta venían lado a lado "eres feliz mi vida?" dijo vegeta "mas allá de lo posible" dijo bulma, al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por Akuma en la entrada… y sus 6 cachorros… ya que cuando la familia de bulma los visito la pastor alemán de los padres de bulma se enamoro de el… (El también tiene derecho a su corazoncito) cargaron a los niños a sus habitaciones donde los arroparon y se fueron a su cuarto.

Cuando vegeta salio de darse un baño vio a bulma mirando por la ventana al cielo "que miras mi ángel?" "la luna, acaso no es bella?" "ella palidece aun mas de lo que es al estar a tu lado" dijo vegeta abrasándola por la espalda "a veces pienso al verlo que pequeños debemos vernos ante ella y aun mas pequeñas nuestras vidas" dijo ella volviéndose en el abrazo "no te arrepientes de haberte dado una oportunidad conmigo?" "eso jamás… tu eres mi vida amor, jamás estuve segura de nada en mi vida como lo estoy de estar contigo y de tener esta hermosa familia que formamos" dijo ella abrasándolo "son hermosos, tanto como tu misma mi bulma" "son magníficos tanto como tu mismo mi vegeta" vegeta la cargo a su cama donde se volvieron uno… como sus almas… y su amor…

FIN::::::

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: siempre lo puede todo el amor…

no se pierdan mi próximo fic…

HOWLING LOVERS (no es en ingles, es solo que me gustan mas así los títulos)


End file.
